


Неупокоенная

by Kapitanessa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Misty, Alternate Universe, Androids, Drama, F/F, Future, Memory Loss, Romance, Team Rocket are androids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: Однажды восемнадцатилетней Мисти поступает звонок из сервисного центра андроидов. Она узнаёт, что ей предстоит забрать домой брошенную на улице Джесси, которую всегда считала человеком. Вот только память у Джесси повреждена, а Мисти не уверена, что у неё дома есть лишний USB-кабель для зарядки.





	Неупокоенная

****

1

Сегодня дела с Псайдаком тоже не ладились. Впрочем, как и вчера. Как и последние шесть лет. Мисти старалась, правда старалась сделать из него сильного и умелого бойца (каких довелось повстречать немало), но Псайдак брался за голову только после того, как на него кричали, и со временем Мисти это порядком надоело. Нет, Псайдак — просто не её покемон. И почему он продолжал ходить за ней столько времени?

Зато Псайдак был удобной подставкой под миску с попкорном. Мисти любила его, по-своему, и в маленькой квартирке он или ходил за ней по пятам на кухню и обратно, или полдня мог спать на диване. Сейчас он лежал под боком, укрытый пледом, и смотрел, кажется, восьмую по счёту серию нового детективного сериала на ПокемонТВ. Мисти уже давно не смотрела в телевизор и уснула ещё вечером, а вот Псайдак, кажется, был по-настоящему заинтересован.

Когда зазвонил телефон, Мисти лишь неохотно перевернулась с одного бока на другой и одарила Псайдака суровым взглядом:

— Ты опять полночи смотрел свои детективы? — спросила она недовольно.

Иногда покемоны могли быть хуже, чем дети. По крайней мере, ребёнок не мог родиться сам по себе. А кому вообще в голову пришло произвести на свет Псайдака, оставалось загадкой, и Мисти была бы уж точно не рада её разгадать.

— Псай, — как и всегда вяло отозвался Псайдак.

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — не собиралась отступать Мисти. — Или ты ночью спишь, или сидишь в покеболе.

— Псайдак!

Покемонов полагалось воспитывать. Иногда — жестко. Мисти вовсе не была жестокой, но однажды она поняла, что воспитание покемона — процесс длинною в жизнь, а вот с Псайдаком эта самая жизнь становилась только короче.

— А потом, спрашивается, почему у тебя постоянно болит голова? Ты видел хотя бы одного Псайдака в очках? Вот ты и будешь первым!

— Псайдак...

Телефон всё звонил.

Наконец, Мисти сообразила, что что-то не так. Она нехотя ответила на звонок, и приятный женский голос («_Слишком_ приятный», — поймала себя на мысли Мисти) поспешил втянуть её в очередной нежелательный разговор:

— Здравствуйте, это мисс ...? — голос сменили какие-то помехи. Мисти уже привыкла к этому.

— Да, это я, — ни секунды не сомневаясь, кивнула Мисти. — С кем я разговариваю?

— Вас беспокоит сервисный центр андроидов компании «Будущее» на Восемнадцатой улице. Вы знакомы с мисс Джессикой Аустин?

— Аустин? — переспросила Мисти. Странная была фамилия. Возможно, она никогда такой и не слышала. — Не уверенна. Можете её описать?

Повисло молчание. Мисти мысленно перебирала все возможные варианты, и ни один её не устраивал. Её в принципе не мог устроить вариант, где пришлось бы в ближайшее время выходить из дома, потому что у неё имелось своё определение слово «отпуск». Сейчас её попросят подъехать куда-нибудь и сделать что-нибудь. Это даже звучало утомительно и неинтересно. Может, это была Джесси из Команды R, и сейчас она заказала на её имя покупку тысяч так на десять долларов? А вообще, неужели Джесси до сих пор работала на своего босса? И не надоело ей быть преступницей?

Девушка из сервиса что-то неразборчиво шептала, прикрыв микрофон рукой, а после, будто бы изрядно нервничая и шелестя бумагами, ответила:

— Так, давайте посмотрим. Модель... Нет, не то. Дата... Нет. А, вот, внешность. Девушка лет двадцати пяти, длинные фиолетовые волосы...

— Да, я её знаю, — закатила глаза Мисти. С другого конца донёсся облегчённый вздох, и Мисти поняла, что нужно брать дело в свои руки: — А почему вы звоните мне, да ещё и из сервисного центра? С каким-то андроидом что-то случилось?

— Можно сказать и так. Я обязана спросить, вы сможете подъехать сегодня к нам и забрать из сервиса андроида модели J200f?

— Это кто? Андроид, который принадлежал Джессике Аустин?

— Нет, мисс. Это и есть Джессика Аустин.

Окончание разговора Мисти запомнила плохо. Её попросили по возможности побыстрее приехать на Восемнадцатую улицу (которая, справедливости ради, находилась на другом конце города), а остальные подробности обещали рассказать уже лично. Мисти была согласна, что доверять незнакомцам на другом конце телефонного провода не стоит — и именно этим она была занята большую часть свободного времени — но ещё больше она не доверяла незнакомцам лично. А уж тем, кто пытались вытянуть её из дома во время отпуска, она могла пожелать только побольше удачи.

Ситуация её пугала. Может, звонили и вовсе не из какого не сервиса? Может, это такая старая шутка, мол, смотри, Мисти, мы не забыли о тебе спустя пять лет, приезжай на старый заброшенный склад и попрощайся со своими покемонами, потому что Команде R они нужнее? Она проверила в интернете, и оказалось, что по адресу действительно был сервисный центр «Будущего», а о номере не было ни единого по-настоящему негативного отзыва.

— Как думаешь, Псайдак, стоит ехать? — осведомилась Мисти, усаживаясь на диване.

— Псай? Псай!

Конечно, она ведь ни слова ему о разговоре не сказала. А ведь в его раскосых глазах, кажется, мелькнули зачатки интеллекта. Но Мисти давно перестала быть к нему строга. Псайдак стал ей не столько покемоном, сколько глуповатым и заторможенным другом, которого иногда нужно было подталкивать в нужном направлении. С годами это получалось у Мисти всё лучше — в отличие от всего остального, что касалось тренировки Псайдака. Она смотрела на других тренерок Псайдака с завистью, но смогла справиться и с ней. Уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Впрочем, у неё были подопечные и посмышлённее.

Когда Мисти уже собралась уходить, она бросила на Псайдака быстрый взгляд и спросила:

— А ты не идёшь? — и слабо улыбнулась.

Псайдак тут же схватился за голову, вскочил с дивана и быстро оказался у входной двери, готовый к путешествию, как никогда в жизни. Мисти оставалось лишь позавидовать, как быстро он умеет собираться.

****

2

Мисти сидела в скоростном поезде с Псайдаком на руках и не могла выбросить из головы хотя бы один коварный план, по которому совсем скоро должна была оказаться в руках Команды R. Псайдак тихо лепетал у неё на руках. В поезде было многолюдно, но очень тихо, и Мисти поневоле вернулась к построению в голове всевозможных теорий.

Джесси, Джеймс и Мяут могли взять целый сервисный центр в заложники, а потом обзванивали всех, у кого должны были быть ценные покемоны. О, у Мисти был не один ценный покемон! Она опустила взгляд на Псайдака и погладила его по голове. Хорошо, что для участия в битвах у неё имелись ещё покемоны. В сервисных центрах ведь охраны меньше, чем в магазинах, а за пять лет Команда R могла и обзавестись мозгами. Хотя бы покупными, если Джесси действительно была андроидом.

А может, история с Джесси была правдой, но Мисти позвонили потому, что Джеймс и Мяут не могли вмешаться. Конечно, таких чудил, как они, было за километр видно, и при контакте с _обычными_ людьми они могли запросто угодить в тюрьму. Так что сейчас Мисти приедет в сервис, согласится забрать Джесси, и как только её снова активируют, Джесси украдёт её покемонов и поднимется в небо на воздушном шаре под хохот Джеймса и мурлыкающий голос Мяута.

А может, Джесси и не была андроидом. Это мог быть розыгрыш. Мисти проверила календарь: 17 апреля. С другой стороны, Команде R не нужен был особый повод для розыгрыша. Но они столько лет даже не виделись, потому что Мисти перестала влезать в неприятности и осела на одном месте, и от этого появление Команды R казалось всё страннее.

Вряд ли это подстроила кто-то ещё. Она попыталась припомнить хоть одну знакомую, с которой общалась в настоящее время, и которая знала о старых, как затянувшиеся раны, стычках с Командой R, но так и не смогла припомнить ни одну. Разве что это были Брок или Эш. Но у Эша не хватило бы мозгов на такую выдумку, а у Брока наверняка были дела поважнее.

Подумать только, Джесси — андроид.

Так или иначе, Мисти всё равно сидела в скоростном поезде, что с минуты на минуту должен был сделать остановку на Восемнадцатой улице. Если кто-то взаправду собиралась похитить её покемонов, что же, она сможет за себя постоять. Если звонок окажется правдой, Мисти уж точно не растеряется и объяснит, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения. А если это был Эш или Брок, то им не поздоровится.

****

3

В сервисном центре андроидов компании «Будущее» Мисти совершенно растерялась. Вокруг было так же стерильно-чисто, как и в магазинах с огромными витринами, где продавали андроидов, и Мисти всегда было не по себе, когда она проходила мимо. Она ожидала увидеть наполовину разобранных роботов, запчасти по акции и уставших людей, целыми днями ремонтирующих андроидов, но её встретил почти пустой, небольших размеров вестибюль с сотрудницей за стойкой и светло-серыми диванами у входа, под цвет стен, пола, стойки и дверей. Девушка, с которой она разговаривала по телефону, вышла к ней из двери для персонала, представилась как Джоан и казалась счастливой из-за того, что Мисти всё же приехала. Её усадили на диван, предложили чай и печенье, а Псайдаку налили воды. Мисти подумала, что они это зря. Лучше бы поскорее кого-нибудь послали за тряпкой для пола.

— Могу я называть вас Мисти? — поинтересовалась Джоан.

— Да, конечно. Не люблю свою фамилию.

— Так вот, Мисти, это отличная новость, что вы приехали. Понимаете, случаи, когда у андроидов происходят несущественные сбои, и они теряются, не так уж и редки, сказать по правде. Поэтому каждый андроид глубоко в памяти хранит несколько адресов, по которым, в случае его утери или неожиданной поломки, можно обратиться. Адреса владельцев и доверенных лиц, проще говоря. Модель J200f по имени Джессика Аустин обнаружили на улице, и она была очевидно брошена и не совсем в порядке. Скажите, вы разбираетесь в техническом оснащении андроидов компании «Будущее»?

— Признаться честно, нет. Совсем, — и Мисти отхлебнула столько чая, что едва не задохнулась.

— Тогда постараюсь объяснить ситуацию доступно. У неё была разворочена половина «начинки», — Джоан наклонилась к Мисти и шепнула: — понимаете, со знанием дела. Но не беспокойтесь, наши умелицы в сервисе всё починили!

— А как же предыдущий владелец Джессики? — Мисти было тошно от этих слов, но она обязана была спросить. Джесси ведь была для неё живой, ну какой у неё мог быть владелец?

— О пропаже модели J200f никто не заявлял. Понимаете, это довольно старая модель, почти прототип. Её выпускали семь лет назад, и было сделано не больше десяти экземпляров с такими характеристиками, потому что раньше далеко-далеко не каждый мог себе позволить андроида, точно похожего на человека. Но, сказать по правде, тогда андроидов заправляли «по полной», и ни на чём не экономили, не то что сейчас. И когда мы попытались обнаружить, кому была продана конкретно Джессика Аустин, то не нашли вообще никаких бумаг. Имена, найденные в Джессике, вообще не встречались в наших базах данных покупателей.

— Постойте, но не может же быть, что Джессика в случае поломки приказала первым делом звонить... мне.

— Вы и не были первой в списке. Вы были последней, или мы были бы вынуждены передать Джессику в собственность компании. Каким-то образом, Джессика пожелала, чтобы в случае чего мы связались первым делом с...

— Джеймсом и Мяутом? — догадливо продолжила Мисти.

— Откуда вы знаете? — изумилась Джоан.

— Ну, я ведь откуда-то да знаю Джессику.

— Вы правы. Но вот в чём дело: Джеймс — андроид модели J200m, а Мяут — из ещё более ограниченной серии C100. Согласно правилам, мы не можем передавать андроидов в руки андроидам, ну, чтобы избежать восстания машин, — Джоан хихикнула, но Мисти не оценила её профессиональный юмор. — После этих двоих в списке был некто Эш Кетчум, однако он не отвечал на звонки в течение двух дней. И, наконец, вы. Я очень рада, что теперь о судьбе Джессики будет кому позаботиться.

— А она сама не может о себе позаботиться? — спросила Мисти, и только потом поняла, как глупо прозвучал вопрос.

— Ну что вы, у андроида _должна быть_ хозяйка. К тому же, несмотря на то, что даже такие существенные повреждения, как у Джессики, нам удалось устранить, ей понадобится около недели, чтобы восстановиться. Мы обнаружили в ней изменённые настройки и память, которые формировались в течение шести лет! Причём это ведь была не стандартная память, вроде «бурить скважину, пока хозяин не скажет прекратить». Политика компании не допускает расшифровку памяти, поэтому остаётся только догадываться, что она пережила за эти шесть лет. А на восстановление такого впечатляющего объёма потребуется время. И, наконец, когда восстановление закончится, вернутся и прежние настройки поведения. Так что за Джессикой потребуется глаз да глаз, особенно в первую неделю.

После этого Мисти принесли бумаги, но она не запомнила, что в них было написано. В голове крутилось только: «Команда R — андроиды», — хотя она всегда подозревала, что Мяут не в ладах с головой. Робо-Псайдаки прыгали и плясали в её голове, и Мисти никак не могла сосредоточиться. Она оставила несколько подписей, позволила просканировать свою личность, и когда Джоан убедилась, что Мисти не сбежавшая из тюрьмы мексиканская наркоторговка, со склада вывели Джесси в стандартной одежде для андроидов. Что же, в пространстве она ориентировалась неплохо. Мисти никак не смогла заставить себя поговорить с ней на людях, и поэтому лишь бессильно обратилась к Джоан перед своим уходом:

— Но у меня ведь нет ничего, что нужно андроиду. Что ей нужно для подзарядки? USB-кабель?

— Отлично, что вы напомнили! — обрадовалась Джоан и протянула Мисти внушительную коробку с фирменным логотипом: — Здесь всё, что вам понадобится. Хорошего дня.

— С-спасибо, — едва смогла вымолвить Мисти. — Вам тоже.

Когда она покинула сервисный центр на ватных ногах, Джесси и Псайдак верно отправились следом.

****

4

Как только Мисти покинула сервисный центр, и дверь за Джесси неслышно закрылась, она поспешила отыскать ближайшую скамью и без сил на неё легла. Псайдак, держась за голову, стоял и смотрел пустым взглядом, а Джесси аккуратно присела рядом. И совсем она не была похожа на Джесси. Может, дело было в отсутствии формы Команды R, а может, в отсутствии характера Джесси. Она была очень осторожна, вежлива и немного медлительна. Не считая последнего, одного взгляда хватало, чтобы назвать Джесси «приятной в общении». Только Мисти знала, что такой она уж точно не была.

Мисти подняла голову и увидела Джесси, что сидела у её ног, с идеально ровной спиной, руками, сложенными на коленях, и взглядом, смотрящим в пустоту. В какой момент она вообще согласилась стать новой владелицей Джесси? Да и что это за слово, «владелица»? Джесси, в конце концов, не автомобиль и даже не умный холодильник. Сколько Мисти себя помнила, она и подумать не могла, что Джесси не человек. В лесах, горах, на островах — и где ещё они болтались большей частью без дела с Эшем и Броком — не было андроидов, чтобы Мисти к ним привыкла, и только по возвращению в большой город пришлось свыкнуться с новой реальностью. А теперь оказалось, что трио андроидов с крайне странными настройками ходило за ними по пятам всё это время. Вот так новость.

— Представляешь, Псайдак?! — в сердцах воскликнула Мисти.

— Псай? — непонимающе переспросил покемон.

— Твой Псайдак необычный, — спокойно заметила Джесси каким-то учительским тоном. — Как правило, Псайдаки не любят в повседневной жизни находиться вне покебола, окружающий мир их очень нервирует.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — вяло отозвалась Мисти. — Когда Псайдака что-то нервирует, он начинает нервировать меня.

Джесси была просто-таки раздражительно спокойна. Она что, так и собиралась скрывать, что является андроидом, от всего мира? Интересно, а Джеймс и Мяут были в курсе? А Эш? Может, Псайдак?

— Эй, Псайдак, — нервно позвала Мисти, — ты, случаем, не знал, что Команда R — андроиды?

— Псай! Псай! — Псайдак отчаянно замотал головой.

— Наконец-то, хоть кто-то меня понимает!

— Ты огорчена? — вдруг вступила в разговор Джесси. — Ты считала, что я человек?

— Конечно, я, блин, считала, что ты человек! Ты ни разу слова не сказала о том, что это не так. Да я... Да я... Да я даже представить не могла, что ты настолько ненормальная! — в сердцах выпалила Мисти. — И не знаю я, огорчена я или нет, ты четыре года не появлялась на горизонте, а тут сваливаешься, как снег на голову!

— О, — Джесси выглядела озадаченной. — Мне нужно подумать над твоими словами. Мои мыслительные процессы ещё не совсем в норме, и я...

— «Мыслительные процессы»! — недовольно повторила Мисти. — Где же они были, эти твои мыслительные процессы, когда ты дурачила мне голову столько лет?

— Дурачила голову?

— Именно! — Мисти уже вскочила на ноги и с остервенением ходила из стороны в сторону. — Ты вела себя иррационально, но это было объяснимо, если бы ты была человеком. Но ты была машиной! Знаешь три закона робототехники Азимова? А есть четвёртый: «Не пытайся украсть чужого Пикачу»! Столько лет ты была для меня человеком, а теперь оказывается, что я твоя новая владелица. И вот хоть бы раз, хоть один раз в жизни Джеймс и Мяут появились, когда это нужно, но нет! Тебя оставили мне, а мне, знаешь ли, достаточно и одного ребёнка.

Мисти села обратно на скамью и закрыла голову руками. Она плакала, и не могла объяснить себе, почему. Это должно было оказаться шуткой, у неё из рук должны были выхватить Псайдака, запрыгнуть в воздушный шар и умчаться прочь; но Джесси была подчёркнуто вежлива и дружелюбна, и это сводило Мисти с ума. Ей не должно было быть дела до Джесси. Она не вспоминала о ней, быть может, целый год, а теперь... А через неделю заводские настройки должны были смениться настройками Команды R, и, может, Джесси задушит Мисти во сне. Но поспешит убраться из её крошечной квартиры уж точно.

Мисти чувствовала себя бессильной, и плакать от этого хотелось лишь сильнее. Одно время Команда R была существенной частью её жизни, и Джесси, получается, тоже. Мисти смирилась, что жизнь больше не так интересна, что она вынуждена жить отдельно, работать и зарабатывать деньги, чтобы оплачивать Псайдаку сериалы на ПокемонТВ. Больше некому было готовить ужин, когда она возвращалась домой после целого дня на ногах, и ей самой приходилось оплачивать счета и разбираться с шумными соседями по лестничной клетке. Мисти уже давно было не тринадцать, и она слишком давно не попадалась в очередную ловушку Команды R.

Псайдак гладил её лапкой по ноге, и это хоть немного, но успокаивало. Она хлюпала носом ещё пару минут, достала из рюкзака салфетку и, приведя себя в порядок, поднялась на ноги. Впервые за долгое время Мисти приняла решение немного прогуляться по городу, даже если ноги сейчас совсем не слушались. Джесси шла немного позади и мягко подталкивала Псайдака, готового отвлечься на любого другого покемона, и из-за этого постоянно казалось, что они вот-вот отстанут и потеряются. Мисти больше не была раздражена, но ей хотелось одновременно поскорее оказаться дома — казалось, дома всё станет понятнее и проще — и ни в коем случае домой не возвращаться, ведь там она рисковала остаться один на один с Джесси, которая больше походила на сестру Джой, чем на преступницу.

Они оказались в большом городском парке. В фонтанах плавало несколько водных покемонов (Мисти решила, что Гаярдос распугает «малышей», и выпускать его не стоит), по дорожкам катались девушки на велосипедах с покемонами в корзинах, на лужайках расположились небольшие компании женщин постарше, а их покемоны занимались своими незамысловатыми делами поблизости. Мисти отпустила Псайдака завести парочку новых друзей, ведь искренне верила, что общение с другими покемонами хоть сколько-нибудь, но помогает Псайдаку развиваться, а сама отправилась к продавщице мороженного. Есть хотелось ужасно. Хоть она и завтракала, аппетит успел разыграться снова, и не в последнюю очередь из-за нервов. Подумать только, она едва не предложила Джесси мороженное. Чёртова вежливость.

Наконец, Мисти осмелилась понадеяться, что готова начать разговор. Им о многом было необходимо поговорить, и чем раньше с этим будет покончено, тем лучше. Мисти окинула Джесси быстрым взглядом (и всё же она совсем не была на себя похожа), прочистила горло и негромко спросила:

— Так... как много ты помнишь обо мне?

Спрашивать о самой себе было просто. Мисти знала все возможные ответы, и уж точно ничего от себя не скрывала (может, только половину торта, который ещё вчера вечером стоял в холодильнике). Говорить о себе было легко, потому что Мисти нравилось слушать, как отзывались о ней другие люди, а ещё потому, что говорить о Джесси казалось невозможно.

— Это можно назвать «основной информацией», — мягко объяснила Джесси. — Тебя зовут Мисти, ты тренируешь водных покемонов, сейчас тебе восемнадцать лет и, кажется, у нас с тобой был некий разлад в отношения пару лет назад.

— Ты, вроде как, постоянно пыталась убить меня и забрать моих покемонов, — беззаботно напомнила Мисти.

О, в старых байках она чувствовала себя, как Мэджикарп в воде — большей частью беспомощно, впрочем, как и в любое другое время.

— Не могу сожалеть об этом, но на данном этапе чувствую, что это было несколько неразумно.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — и Мисти слабо улыбнулась.

Воспоминания о былых днях всегда вызывали у неё улыбку. Она ещё не была так стара, чтобы поучать детишек, что в её времена приходилось ориентироваться по бумажным картам и раз в два часа теряться в густом лесу; однако детство прошло, и она едва ли в ближайшие пару лет найдёт время, чтобы участвовать в Лиге Покемонов. А Джесси, должно быть, по-прежнему была свободна, как Пиджеотто, или хотя бы гонялась за Эшем и Пикачу по свету. Теперь, конечно, уже нет. Теперь она была на целую неделю прикована к Мисти, отчасти потому, что Мисти не оставила бы беспомощного андроида на собственное попечение. А отчасти потому, что, может, и сама бы не захотела уходить — кто их, этих андроидов, знает.

В налаживании общения Псайдак был не слишком хорош. Покемоны вроде Гроули не хотели с ним играть, потому что, по их мнению, Псайдак был скучным, а покемоны вроде Слоупока редко встречались в городе. Поэтому Псайдак сидел возле одного из фонтанов и радовался, когда на него летели брызги. Мисти наблюдала за ним с лёгкой улыбкой, после чего задала волнующий всё это время вопрос:

— Как думаешь, Джеймс и Мяут уже спешат вернуть тебя в Команду R? — а сама скрестила за спиной пальцы.

Джесси так по-человечески почесала голову и медленно изрекла:

— Пока не уверена.

И Мисти решила, что у Джесси ещё больше проблем с памятью, чем предполагалось.

****

5

— Проходи, располагайся, здесь тесновато, но вполне уютно, — бодро отчиталась Мисти, снимая кроссовки.

Квартира была маленькая. На первый взгляд казалось, что после прихожей она заканчивалась, но вскоре обнаруживались кухня, ванная и комната, с назначением которой определиться не удалось. Собственных вещей у Мисти было не так уж много, и она, насколько хватило возможностей и фантазии, старалась как можно органичнее и с наименьшим использованием свободного пространства разместить их по углам. После этого свободного места стало ещё меньше.

В комнате шторы были задёрнуты, и царил полумрак, нетипичный для самого разгара дня в апреле. Диван, служивший заодно и кроватью, здесь не заправлялся неделями, да и в целом беспорядка вокруг хватало. Однако Мисти прекрасно в нём ориентировалась, и за это ей стало немного стыдно.

Мисти по-хозяйски прошагала в комнату, привычным движением закинула рюкзак к дивану, сбросила кофту на стул к другим вещам и попыталась представить, куда должна убрать коробку, которую выдали в сервисном центре. Пока она занималась своими делами, по незамысловатым звукам Псайдака стало понятно, что он отправился на кухню, однако Джесси было совсем не слышно. Мисти обернулась и обнаружила, что та так и стоит в прихожей и не имеет никаких намерений двигаться с места. Ах да, кажется, андроидам нужно _отдавать приказы,_ и они должны быть чуть яснее, чем «проходи, располагайся». Мисти замялась.

Ну, какие приказы она может отдать? Она и Псайдаком командовать не может, а тут практически человек. Должно быть, мышление, основывающееся на том, что андроид — почти человек, было опасным, но Мисти ничего не могла с собой поделать. Джесси всегда была для неё человеком. Была. А ещё Джесси была опасной преступницей, жестокой начальницей, неуловимой воровкой, и Мисти выиграла у неё набор редких кукол пять лет назад, так что с выбором линии поведения возникали проблемы. Мисти просто стояла и пялилась на Джесси, прежде чем заставила собственные шестерёнки в голове работать и сказала:

— Поговорим откровенно, — она скрестила руки на груди. — Меня пытались убедить, что твоя память сейчас стёрта начисто, но я не слишком в это верю. И раз ты так называемая «ранняя модель», то вряд ли тебе так уж сильно обрезали свободу воли, как этим хвастаются в рекламе сейчас. Словом, Джесси, не стой столбом, я не знаю, как тобой управлять, просто... Просто будь хоть немного собой, надеюсь, тебе это по силам.

Мисти тяжело выдохнула, заметив, с каким вымученными вниманием и учтивостью следит за её словами Джесси. Весь её вид говорил, что она ловит каждое слово Мисти, и если она прикажет прямо здесь сделать колесо, Джесси только быстренько передвинет нужную мебель, чтобы было побольше места.

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я больше проявляла прежнюю инициативу? — догадливо уточнила Джесси.

— Да!

— Тогда я приготовлю обед, — с не меньшим энтузиазмом отозвалась Джесси и направилась на кухню.

Мисти бессильно опустилась на диван. Нет, нет, нет, это совершенно не то, чего она хотела! Ей в какой-то степени нравилось, когда в былые времена с Джесси приходилось действовать сообща, и она всегда смотрела на Мисти свысока. Может, дело было в каблуках, на которых Джесси только чудом не сломала ноги, а может, такой уж высокомерной она была по своей натуре. Оставалось только грустно усмехнуться: какая уж тут натура, если она — андроид?

Если бы у Мисти спросили, она бы ответила, что Джесси с базовыми настройками была лишь блеклой тенью прежней себя. Джесси, когда рядом не оказывалось таинственного «хозяина», со временем начала вызывать восхищение, но такое, какое вызывает надвигающийся ураган. В Команде R всегда было что-то такое, что не позволяло полностью их игнорировать, и большей частью это была Джесси. Забавно, что Джеймса Мисти назвала бы «тряпкой», а Мяут всегда вызывал исключительно раздражение из-за того, что говорил в этой своей мяукающей манере. Подумать только, какой извращенец захочет купить такого андроида? И ведь для кого-то его сделали.

Не имея никакого представления, чем должна заниматься, Мисти открыла коробку с фирменным логотипом «Будущего». Что же, она представляла его себе несколько иначе. Внутри оказался короткий, но на удивление толстый и тяжёлый провод, который было необходимо подключить к розетке с одной стороны и к андроиду с другой. Главное, не перепутать. Мисти мимолётно изумилась: они с самого начала умели делать таких андроидов, что было невозможно отличить от людей, но функцию беспроводной зарядки изобретут только годами позже. А может, это всё потому, что Джесси была старой моделью. Мисти обратилась к «Руководству по эксплуатации модели J200f». Это была книга, которая по своему объёму могла потягаться с трилогией «Властелин Колец», но Мисти была намерена разобраться в ситуации. Она прочитала первую строчку:

_«Поздравляем с приобретением андроида модели J200f!»_

после чего захлопнула книгу и отшвырнула её в сторону. Она никого не приобретала!

У Мисти просто-таки пар из ушей повалил от злости. Да, Джесси оказалась андроидом, да, пока она беспомощнее, чем Псайдак, но это не значит, что Мисти готова командовать ею, словно всю жизнь ждала такого шанса. Она не представляла, откуда работницы сервисного центра только взяли эту книгу, буквально источавшую аромат пыли и самого тёмного угла склада. Дело ведь было не в том, купила она Джесси, или так сложились обстоятельства, а в том, что Джесси, фактически, сама захотела, чтобы её забрала Мисти в случае опасности. И тут Мисти замерла.

Она знала, что у Команды R был какой-то загадочный «босс» (хотя бы потому, что иногда Джесси, Джеймс и Мяут совершенно не умели общаться шёпотом), но почему-то о нём сотрудница сервисного центра ничего не упомянула. Может, на месте Джесси Мисти тоже не хотела бы, чтобы её вернули к непонятному «боссу», а может, этого не захотел уже «босс». Но почему Джесси хотела вернуться к Мисти? Они не были особо близки, и всё внимание всегда уделялось Эшу и Пикачу. Они не были подругами, они, в общем-то, были едва знакомы. Однако Мисти поняла, что едва ли у Джесси была кандидатура получше.

Казалось бы, она готовила на твоей кухне, буквально за стеной, и позвать да спросить было делом двух секунд. Но если бы все проблемы в жизни Мисти можно было решить разговором, она бы не оказалась в ситуации, подобной собственной. Что Джесси подумает, если она вот так вот подойдёт и спросит? Решит, что зазналась и пытается уколоть лишний раз, да побольнее? Или примет как лишнее внимание к собственной персоне? Конечно, сейчас этого внимания было хоть отбавляй: они ведь были вынуждены жить в одной квартире.

Но умела ли Джесси думать по-настоящему?

— Слушай, Джесси, — Мисти обнаружила себя в дверном проёме, ведущем на кухню. Руки подрагивали. — Почему ты хотела, чтобы в экстренном случае связались со мной?

Джесси оказалась в фартуке, который Мисти надевала только для самых опасных рецептов, и иногда, чтобы казаться себе хозяйственнее и взрослее.

— Возможно, старая Джесси решила, что с тобой я буду в безопасности, — она пожала плечами.

— Окей, «новая Джесси», что же тогда скажешь, взглянув на это своим холодным непредвзятым взглядом?

— Пока что я и правда в безопасности, — и Джесси улыбнулась.

То была не совсем обычная улыбка. Мисти показалось, что она слышала, как скрипят винтики, и всё же Джесси выглядела доброжелательно. За одним исключением: Джесси никогда не выглядела доброжелательно. Если она старалась кому-то понравиться, это неизменно заканчивалось провалом, и эта её улыбка сейчас выглядела так, словно до очередного провала рукой подать.

****

6

Что же, ужин андроида-Джесси оказался определённо лучше, чем Мисти могла рассчитывать. После такого ужина, правда, пришлось идти в магазин, когда было совсем темно, а Псайдак кричал и жаловался, что скоро на ПокемонТВ начнётся новый фильм. Но Джесси любезно предложила оставить его дома и пообещала, что поможет с продуктами. Мисти почти не думала, что это похоже на ловушку, потому что какая Команда R захочет поймать её ближе к полуночи в круглосуточном супермаркете?

На кассе Джесси не позволила Мисти достать кошелёк, а вместо этого предоставила номер другого счёта, и оплата прошла без каких бы то ни было проблем.

— Что это за деньги? — спросила Мисти, как только они вышли из магазина с четырьмя набитыми едой пакетами.

— Это деньги Команды R, — и Джесси ей _подмигнула._

— А разве с тебя не должны были удалить всю эту информацию?

— Ты не можешь удалить заводские настройки.

Джесси попыталась убедить её, что прекрасно проведёт ночь, если будет стоять в прихожей и просто на время перестанет функционировать, предоставив системе возможность восстановиться чуть-чуть быстрее. Мисти, в свою очередь, старалась донести, что стоять вот так вот всю ночь — неправильно, но никак не могла объяснить, почему.

— Боюсь, твоя кровать уже занята Псайдаком, — усмехнулась Джесси почти так же, как делала это раньше.

Всё остальное время Джесси была образцово-показательным андроидом, таким, что можно было на выставках показывать, но иногда её будто переключало что-то внутри, и она на несколько секунд оказывалась прежней. В такие моменты Мисти чувствовала, что становится легче, и будто бы проще дышать. Она переживала, что будет, когда установки Команды R вернутся, и эти секунды показывали, что не случится ничего страшного.

— Слушай, Джесси, давай сойдёмся на том, что ты _просто не можешь_ стоять в углу, закрыв глаза, хорошо? — уговаривала её Мисти.

— Тогда я пойду на кухню и буду там читать, чтобы не мешать твоему сну, договорились?

— Ты будешь читать? — глупо переспросила Мисти.

— Не думаю, что ты разрешишь мне стоять на кухне с закрытыми глазами.

Мисти почувствовала, что уже ничего не может сделать.

****

7

К сожалению Мисти, последний день отпуска прошёл совсем не так, как она планировала, и пришло время выходить на работу. Она долго не могла придумать, как следует поступить с Джесси (помимо того, что запретить ей готовить такие потрясающие блинчики, на фоне которых собственные казались ненамного вкуснее обоев), и потому припомнила, что ей никогда не запрещали приводить на занятия андроидов.

После затянувшихся поисков, в шкафу всё-таки была найдена старая пародия на форму Команды R, только с буквой «М» на груди, то есть форма принадлежала уже Команде Мисти. Когда-то давно они хотели подшутить над Командой R, но руки так и не дошли, поэтому форма переезжала вместе с Мисти достаточно долго, чтобы растянуться и немного поистрепаться. К тому же, без формы Джесси была сама на себя не похожа.

Ученицы, облепившие Мисти и Псайдака с самого порога, иногда были в три или четыре раза старше, чем сама Мисти. Её обнимали и целовали в щёки, а Мисти только неловко смеялась и отвечала на вопросы вроде: «Как прошёл твой отпуск, дорогая?», «Надеюсь, ты по нам соскучилась?», «Ох, а кто твоя очаровательная подруга?». Мисти оставалось только неловко отводить взгляд. Никакой Джесси не была очаровательной, тем более, что не была и человеком. А уж подругой — и подавно. И Мисти лгала ученицам, чьи глаза горели ярче сверхновых, что это андроид, которого её попросили обучить обращаться с водными покемонами. Джесси же оставалось держать на руках Псайдака и убедительно кивать головой.

Когда Мисти обнаружила, что в родном Церулине ей нет места, а мир вокруг был совсем не таким, каким она привыкла его видеть, пришлось перебраться в город побольше и искать работу, на которую бы согласились взять с её-то умениями. Мисти всегда считала, что в этот раз просто повезло: пригласили вести занятия, на которых она бы помогала всем желающим в обучении водных покемонов. И желающих, что удивительно, всегда хватало — не сказать, что это не было заслугой Мисти.

Маленькие девочки приводили на занятия Сквиртлов, Тотодайлов и Мадкипов, когда не хотели тщетно терять время на самообучение; девушки, что были одного возраста с Мисти или старше, приходили на занятия не только в компании нередко сильных покемонов, но и вместе с подругами, и Мисти вряд ли доводилось по-настоящему их учить; взрослые и пожилые женщины часто приходили потому, что только начали интересоваться покемонами и не хотели упускать свой шанс стать настоящими тренерками, хотя Мисти всегда говорила, что они _уже_ стали тренерками. Так что на занятиях всегда было не только полезно и познавательно, но и весело, и Мисти иногда чувствовала подвох в том, что получала от работы и деньги, и удовольствие. Поначалу было нелегко, и Мисти казалось, будто в ней совсем ничего нет от учительницы, но глаза учениц горели, и она невольно загоралась вместе с ними. А когда доводилось встречаться с проблемами лицом к лицу, она и вовсе чувствовала, словно умеет всё на свете. Если покемон чувствовал себя плохо, скорее всего, ему не хватало места в тесной ванне, внимания или тренировок; а если покемон не слушался, Мисти давала хозяйке пару нехитрых советов.

Перед занятием, в личной раздевалке преподавательницы, Мисти протянула свой старый купальник Джесси и, нахмурившись, скрестила руки на груди:

— У тебя есть водный покемон?

Джесси отвела взгляд.

— А покемон, который хотя бы умеет плавать?

— У меня, кажется, вообще нет покемонов, — после продолжительного молчания призналась Джесси. — Могу заверить тебя, что не представляю, как так получилось.

Мисти издала протяжный вздох. Но что она могла поделать? Злиться на Джесси в этой ситуации было всё равно, что злиться на Псайдака за головную боль.

— Хорошо, вот, — она достала из рюкзака покебол и протянула Джесси, — это Старми, развитый Старью. Старью был первым покемоном, которого я поймала, так что у тебя не должно возникнуть проблем со Старми. Я на это занятие возьму Псайдака, мы с ним учимся плавать. А теперь иди в кабинку, переодевайся.

— Но я ведь андроид, у меня нет точной копии человеческого тела, и тебе не нужно стыдиться, если я сниму одежду прямо здесь.

Мисти покраснела от одной мысли, что Джесси снимет при ней хотя бы ботинок, поэтому молча затолкала её в кабинку и на всякий случай прислонилась к двери.

Она начинала скучать по старой Джесси, по-настоящему скучать. Прежняя Джесси отлично разбиралась в эмоциях людей, однако лишь для того, чтобы о них не беспокоиться. И всё же, что-то в ней было такое, неуловимое и неповторимое. Интересно, когда же восстановление памяти завершится? Мисти поймала себя на желании, чтобы это произошло побыстрее. 

****

8

За работой дни летели всё быстрее и всё незаметнее. Мисти, как и прежде, возвращалась домой совершенно без сил, выжатая, словно лимон, полусотней амбициозных учениц, зато Джесси была неутомима. Оно и неудивительно. В моменты, когда она направлялась на кухню, чтобы разом приготовить и ужин, и обед, который Мисти обязана будет взять на работу, Мисти удивлялась, как же раньше не догадалась, что Джесси — андроид. Её решительность была воистину нечеловеческой, а Джемсу и Мяуту, должно быть, приходилось несладко, когда дело касалось принятия решений. Может, попади она в руки какой-нибудь специалистке по искусственному интеллекту, то напугала бы её до смерти своим поведением. Такое даже специально не заложишь.

Но Мисти — и она не переставала удивляться тому, как много нового в себе открывала — была не против такой доброжелательной настойчивости, не терпящей даже намёка на слово «нет». Джесси не была мамой или старшей сестрой, которые заставляли всегда заправлять кровать (а Джесси и не заставляла этим заниматься), однако и не была подругой. Она, может, была всё той же врагиней, с которой приходилось жить под одной крышей, и сожительство это могло бы сводить с ума. Но не сводило.

— Если тебе интересно, восстановление памяти завершится, не считая сегодня, через два дня, — невзначай напомнила Джесси.

— Конечно, это очень важно, а теперь залезай, — почти отмахнулась от неё Мисти.

На коленях у неё уже стояла стеклянная миска с попкорном, а Псайдак что-то негромко бормотал под боком. Джесси, двигаясь будто нарочно неуклюже, забралась на раскладной диван и вытянула ноги под другим боком Мисти.

— Что будем смотреть? — осведомилась Мисти.

— Псай! Псай!

— Я не у тебя спрашиваю, Псайдак, — она чуть сильнее прижала его к себе, и голос оказался ласковее, чем она от себя ожидала. — Джесси?

— Не знаю, я ведь... не смотрю фильмы, — Джесси звучала чуть растерянно, словно не могла выполнить поступившую команду. Но она старалась. — Кстати, а как насчёт того, чтобы посмотреть тот детективный сериал, что ночами смотрит Псайдак?

— Как скажешь. — Мисти повернулась к Псайдаку и пригрозила пальцем: — Только попробуй рассказывать, что должно произойти.

Псайдак на всякий случай прикрыл рот лапами.

****

9

Мисти лежала на диване с закрытыми глазами и о чём-то думала, правда, сложно было сказать, о чём. Время было слишком раннее, чтобы начинать собираться на работу, но так уж она проснулась, и теперь никак не могла уснуть. Первые рассветные лучи уже пробивались сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы, и всё сложнее было бороться с желанием выглянуть в окно, чтобы оценить красоту и насладиться тишиной города на рассвете. Казалось, что это время наполнено особым умиротворением, словно весь мир взаправду спал, и лишь одной Мисти удалось проснуться, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Она лежала и наслаждалась своим полусонным состоянием, не давая себе шевелиться, чтобы случайно не спугнуть опутавшее её волшебство момента. Псайдак сопел на лежанке на полу, а Джесси спала рядом. Или не спала?

— Джесси, — шёпотом позвала её Мисти, — ты спишь?

— Не сплю, — совершенно не сонным голосом отозвалась Джесси.

— Ну да, ты ведь не умеешь. Можем поговорить? — неожиданно для самой себя спросила Мисти.

Конечно, она давно хотела просто поговорить, но сейчас представилась уникальная возможность не смотреть при этом в стеклянные глаза, и не воспользоваться ею было бы варварством. Интересно, будет ли Джесси с ней честна? Или такая она сама по себе, изворотливая и хитрая, и это никакими сбросами системы не исправить? Вряд ли они будут вот так, рано утром, откровенничать. Они ведь даже не подруги.

Но почему-то лежали в одной кровати.

— Конечно, — ответила Джесси. — Хочешь что-то спросить?

— Вообще, много чего хочу спросить. Например... не знаю... можешь ли ты пользоваться той памятью, что уже восстановлена?

— Не совсем. Попробуй представить, что ты только проснулась и пытаешься вспомнить, что снилось ночью.

— Кажется, я поняла, — догадливо продолжила Мисти, — ты помнишь какие-то образы и урывки, но в цельную картину они не собираются? У меня со снами всегда был разлад, вечно снится какая-нибудь ерунда.

Этой ночью Мисти приснилось, что она взяла Джесси за руку.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердила Джесси.

И во сне, совсем как в реальности, рука Джесси была тёплой, даже горячей. Мисти всегда считала, что андроиды должны быть холодными, раз уж сделаны не из плоти и крови, но сейчас она чувствовала тепло, исходившее от чужого тела.

Одним солнечным днём в парке телефон Мисти нагрелся так сильно, что она едва могла взять его в руки даже после того, как спряталась в тени, быть может, потому, что она отчаянно старалась пройти в игре сложный уровень. И вспомнив это, мысль о тепле Джесси перестала удивлять. Мисти даже вообразить не могла, насколько сложные процессы происходили внутри андроидов, так что неудивительно, что их тела тоже грелись. Удивительно, что Мисти обращала на это внимание.

— А когда у тебя всё же получится с этим разобраться, и настройки вернутся, как думаешь, что будет дальше? — осведомилась Мисти, затаив дыхание. Это был волнительный вопрос. Чересчур.

— Думаю, старая Джесси пожелает, чтобы мы как можно скорее убрались отсюда. Но я считаю, что мне и здесь неплохо.

— Ты лжёшь.

— Я не умею лгать.

— Ещё как умеешь.

— Хорошо, я умею лгать, но сейчас не делают этого.

— Почему?

— Наверное, потому что мне правда хорошо _вот так,_ — её голос был спокойным и размеренным, даже успокаивающим. Джесси говорила негромко и словно тоже боялась своих слов. — Твои занятия с водными покемонами, признаться, очень познавательные, и мне кажется, что я стала довольно близка со Старми, хоть и за такое короткое время. Это странно, я ведь пока ничего не чувствую, да и в принципе не могу и не хочу чувствовать, но многочасовое плавание в бассейне с покемоном наводит на мысли.

— Какие мысли?

— Что я всё-таки могу что-то чувствовать, кроме бесконечной одержимости Пикачу, или этим мальчишкой Эшем, или тобой. Словно в моём собственном двоичном мире есть что-то ещё, кроме Команды R.

Повисла тишина. Мисти и представить не могла, что должна была ответить. Она убеждала себя, что Джесси сейчас — это не настоящая Джесси, и что совсем скоро всё изменится. Она станет грубой, нахальной, жестокой, бесцеремонной, и ещё сотней слов, что она придумала для Джесси за все эти годы.

Были и другие слова, совсем не похожие: очаровательная, впечатляющая, милосердная, целеустремлённая, умная — но Мисти с силой прятала их так глубоко, как только могла дотянуться, внутрь себя. И убеждала себя каждый день и каждую ночь, что Джесси такой никогда не была, что ей просто показалось, что Джесси притворяется. Со временем Мисти перестала понимать, какие из определений были правдой, а какие она придумала, а потом исчезла и Джесси.

Сейчас Джесси нарушила воцарившуюся тишину:

— Неудивительно, что старая Джесси захочет убраться из этого существования как можно скорее.

— Старая Джесси не любит размеренную жизнь? — с горечью улыбнулась Мисти, и улыбку её никто не увидела.

— Старая Джесси в принципе любит не так много вещей. Для неё Команда R всё равно, что для тебя покемоны. Что ты сделаешь, если у тебя отберут всех покемонов?

— Пойду и поймаю новых покемонов, а потом отберу старых обратно.

— А если все покемоны исчезнут?

— О, Псайдак не исчезнет никогда.

Джесси тихо рассмеялась. Мисти не особо старалась шутить, но такая уж она, правда жизни. И Мисти, может, в самом деле не хотелось, чтобы исчезал хотя бы Псайдак: что она будет делать без этого сопения под боком по ночам?

— Я хотела спросить ещё кое-что, — всё так же неуверенно начала Мисти.

— Спрашивай, конечно.

— Ты помнишь хоть что-то перед тем, как тебя отключили?

— Хоть что-то? Я помню всё, что было перед тем, как меня отключили. Даже не знаю, что буду делать с этими воспоминаниями, когда вернётся старая Джесси. Она, наверное, будет в ужасе, — усмехнулась Джесси.

— И ты помнила всё это время? Почему тогда не рассказала?

— Ты как-то не спрашивала. — Джесси села и так по-человечески взглянула на часы, прежде чем сообщить: — Думаю, уже можно вставать и готовить завтрак.

Мисти так и не посмотрела на часы, но вместо этого вдруг схватила Джесси за руку и произнесла:

— Нет, давай ещё полежим! — однако тут же поспешила себя поправить: — В смысле, у нас ещё достаточно времени.

— Как скажешь, — Джесси легла обратно. — Так что, хочешь узнать, что случилось перед моим отключением? Тогда слушай.

****

10

Джесси успела порядком устать от заснеженных штаб-квартир, затерянных где-то в горах, и от ледяного воздуха, что пробирал до самых проводов, особенно на высоте полёта воздушного шара. Вообще, она не должна была чувствовать холод, но подобие человеческого сознания сыграло с ней злую шутку: вокруг был снег, дул сильный ветер, а значит, ей просто не могло быть тепло.

Так что долгожданное приземление в большом городе по-настоящему подняло ей настроение, только Джеймс и Мяут постоянно о чём-то шептались за её спиной. Они даже не столько шептались, сколько _обменивались информацией,_ причём почти без слов, и это начинало нервировать. Иногда они едва не срывались на крик, но присутствие Джесси было слишком заметным, и ей приходилось делать вид, что она совершенно не в курсе происходящего. А ведь она могла стать замечательной актрисой.

Так, один из подобных диалогов, когда они прогуливались по улице в поисках редких покемонов, она совершенно точно пропустила мимо ушей.

Джеймс взывал к совести Мяута:

— Но она ведь наша подруга, мы не можем так поступить!

К сожалению, совесть у Мяута решительно отсутствовала:

— Мяу, ну и что, что подруга! Босс сказал, что мы будем делать, и мы _должны_ это сделать. Ты хочешь подвести босса?

— Не хочу, — Джеймс уже не был настроен так же решительно, как и минуту назад, — но... Мяут... Она ведь...

— Ты знаешь, что с ней случится, мяу! — настаивал Мяут.

— Может, просто её отпустим? — Джеймс не хотел сдаваться. Совсем-совсем не хотел. — Объясним всё как есть и скажем, что это для её же блага.

— Что бы ты без меня делал, дур-р-рачина... Хорошо, что хотя бы один из нас двоих понимает приказы.

Джесси знала, что не слышала ни одного слова из всего разговора. Память Джесси и кое-какие защитные системы имели на этот счёт своё мнение.

****

11

Джесси была уверенна, что слышала примерно те же разговоры, об одном и том же, снова и снова, когда Джеймс и Мяут предложили сходить на обед в какую-нибудь забегаловку, подальше от многолюдных улиц. Джесси согласилась: она не была в восторге от столпотворения людей, люди вообще большую часть времени её нервировали. Не так, конечно, как Мяут, но всё же. Эти разговоры никто из этих двоих не произносил, но Джесси просто знала, что они существуют, в каком-нибудь уголке Вселенной уж точно. И прямо сейчас.

А ещё Джесси слышала их, когда её ударили по голове на пустой и безлюдной улице, и вскрыли позвоночник, получая доступ к переплетению множества проводов. Она ничего не могла поделать, но всё отлично слышала, может, против воли своего обречённого сознания.

Джеймс отчаянно гнул свою линию:

— Господи, Мяут, что мы творим? Это... это ведь Джесси! Наша Джесси! Какого чёрта ты сейчас делаешь?

Мяут был счастлив, что Джеймс, привалившись к стене, не имел особого желания двигаться и хоть как-то помогать, только бы под ногами путался. Ногти Мяута вдруг стали острыми, и он принялся копаться в проводах.

— Не представляю, из чего нас собрали, но стоит заточить нужные места, и даже скальпель не нужен. Сейчас я всё сделаю, мяу, с хирургической точностью, — он был в предвкушении. И знал, что нужно делать.

— Мяут, нет, стой!..

— Не кричи мне тут под руку, ещё отрежу что-нибудь не то!

— Что «не то» ты уже собрался ей отрезать?!

— Да всё, в принципе. М-м-мяу, тут важен основательный подход. Помнишь, что нам сказал босс? «И чтобы я её ни на одной помойке не нашёл». Помнишь?

— Я не думал, что это значит...

— Устранить. Без суда и следствия. Не знаю, как ты, а я собир-р-раюсь выполнять приказы босса, потому что, в отличие от некоторых, держусь за своё место в Команде R. А ты, Джеймс? Ты держишься за своё место? За зарплату, за штаб, где тебя всегда ждут, хотя бы за эту очар-р-ровательную форму? А, Джеймс?

— Я не думал, что наш босс появляется на помойках.

— Ощущение, что среди нас двоих из говна и палок собрали определённо не меня, — голос Мяута стал неожиданно задумчивым. Словно он и вправду о чём-то думал. — Так, проводок вот здесь и вот здесь. Получаем доступ к основной системе. Мяу, как же у нас внутри всё интересно. Жалко даже будет портить это.

Внутри Джесси словно что-то оборвалось. И она почувствовала это особенно отчётливо.

Вот только Джеймс всё говорил и говорил:

— Мяут, я правда считаю, что мы не должны этим заниматься. Должен быть другой выход.

— Это Джесси тебя научила, да? Нет другого выхода, Джеймс. Хочешь стать безр-р-работным и с прицелом снайперской винтовки на лбу? Хочешь просить милостыню на улице? Хочешь валяться у босса в ногах и просить прощения за это твоё «неразумное поведение»? Лично я, м-м-мяу, нет.

— И ради этого ты убиваешь Джесси.

— Абсолютно верно. Фактически, она не становится мёртвой, потому что никогда не была по-настоящему живой. Как и ты. Как и я. Меня в этой ситуации устр-р-раивает абсолютно всё, мяу, — чуть подумав, он всё же добавил: — Странное дело, я ведь был более чем уверен, что нас собрали на одном заводе. Или хотя бы в одном гараже. Но вот они мы: я, мозг этой пр-р-роклятой команды, с блестящими планами и стремлением _выполнять_ приказы, и ты... ну, вот то, что ты из себя представляешь. С эмоциями там какими-то, со своими загонами. Ты когда-нибудь думал, может, всё это лишнее? Может, скажешь боссу, и с его лёгкой руки тебе подрежут пару проводов? Знаешь, я был бы не против. Нас с тобой, др-р-руг, ещё можно исправить, с нами можно работать, а вот с ней... Нельзя. Я, может, и правда бы переживал по этому поводу, если бы мне не было так абсолютно плевать.

Джеймс вдруг заговорил не своим голосом:

— А если мне поступит приказ устранить тебя?

— В каком смысле?

— Что тогда? Что ты будешь делать, Мяут?

— Мяу, этого не случится. У тебя нет такого приказал. И босс _любит меня,_ это я уж точно знаю. Что до тебя...

— Что до меня? Давай, Мяут, скажи, что до меня? Босс меня не любит? В отличие от тебя.

— Вообще-то, да. Видишь, Джеймс, ты можешь быть на удивление проницательным и наблюдательным, просто не хочешь. Как насчёт помочь мне? Не мог бы ты уложить Джесси на скамейку, мне было бы так намного пр-р-роще.

— Нет, Мяут, я не буду её никуда укладывать.

— Ты опять за старое? Мы же, вроде, всё обсудили.

— Нет, не обсудили.

— Собрался меня передразнивать? Окей, вперёд. Только не мешай мне р-р-работать.

Какое-то время Джеймс ничего не отвечал.

— Эй, стой, отпусти меня, чёрт, Джеймс, ты что творишь?! Вспомни о задании! Мя-я-я-яу! Ты не посмеешь! Что ты сделаешь, выпустишь против меня своих покемонов, мяу?

— Нет, я просто вырублю тебя.

— Ха-ха, не вырубишь!

И больше не было произнесено ни слова. Да и Джесси, в конце концов, ничего не видела.

****

12

Джесси повторила всё слово в слово, и подошло время собираться на работу. Мисти хотела позвонить начальнице и предупредить, что сегодня не сможет выйти, но Джесси настаивала, что ничего, в сущности, не произошло. Она была так титанически спокойна по этому поводу, что Мисти становилось дурно. У Джесси были эмоции, и Джесси хитрила даже когда покупала кофе, но сейчас всё было по-другому, и в это было невозможно поверить.

Было около восьми утра, когда на кухне под руководством Джесси закипал чайник, жарились оладьи и восхищённо хлопал глазами Псайдак. Мисти была не в силах отвести взгляд от потолка, и тот уже совершил бесконечное множество оборотов.

Так странно. То есть... по-настоящему странно. Она-то считала Команду R чем-то вечным, чем-то непоколебимым, словно даже после апокалипсиса мир будет лежать в руинах, а Команда R останется сама собой, даже если воровать покемонов будет не у кого. И при этом она ещё и считала их людьми. Конечно же, эти дуралеи не могли работать сами на себя, но чем же их боссу так не угодила Джесси. И Мисти почти мгновенно нашла ответ: она была слишком похожа на человека. Когда андроид начинает вести себя как человек, это может напугать до чёртиков, и никакой сервисный центр тут уж точно не справится. Возможно, единственная в мире инструкция к Джесси сейчас лежала в коробке, под стулом, в маленькой квартирке на окраине, и вряд ли где-то была ещё одна такая квартирка, такой же стул и такая же Джесси.

Прежде Мисти доводилось часто думать о том, как же Команда R справляется с разногласиями. Она жила с уверенностью, что источником большинства разногласий является Джесси, и как только всем остальным удавалось сглаживать углы? Джесси была как огромный кусок льда, что откололся и теперь мчался на тебя с убойной скоростью и вот-вот должен был раздавить, и никуда от него было не деться, не спрятаться. Мисти даже могла бы назвать её «неуправляемой». Да, пожалуй, именно это слово, звучащее теперь так иронично, что даже слёзы выступали на глазах. Что же можно было сделать с неуправляемым андроидом? Наверное, ничего. Едва ли они были склонны к саморазрушению, так что боссу Команды R пришлось действовать извне.

Вот только Команда R славилась тем, что была фантастически плоха в выполнении приказов.

И теперь Джесси готовила завтрак.

****

13

Перед началом первых занятий Мисти, администраторка сообщила, что ночью кто-то оставил под дверью совсем маленького Сквиртла, и Джесси попросила забрать его себе.

****

14

И хотя задание босса не было выполнено полностью, Мяут чрезвычайно собой гордился. По крайней мере, он избавился от этого слетевшего с системы Джеймса, да и Джесси осталась невесть где с развороченными внутренностями, так что без ложной скромности можно было сказать, что задание он даже перевыполнил.

Да, не без промахов. Но кто в их деле работал без промахов?

Мяут победно вышагивал по штабу Команды R, и настроение у него было преотличнейшее. 

Совсем скоро он всё расскажет боссу, и его наконец похвалят. С тех пор, как шайка Эша перестала путаться у них под ногами, дела Команды R пошли в гору. Нет, с воровством покемонов дела по-прежнему не ладились, но их отряд был слишком предан и многообещающ, чтобы уволить. Их оставили. И они по-прежнему создавали проблемы, но теперь внутри Команды R. Рост организации напоминал геометрическую прогрессию, и вот они уже нуждались во внутреннем контроле, а Джесси, Джеймс и Мяут просто первыми попались на глаза. Всё равно в воровстве покемонов от них толку не было.

Мяут относился к тому, что пришлось сделать, как к обычному заданию. Ему частенько доводилось испытывать других членов Команды R на прочность, и ни Джесси, ни Джеймс эту проверку не прошли. Вот и всё. Может, они и были друзьями — насколько кто-то вроде них умели дружить — но организация стала для Мяута почти семьёй. Точно, семьёй! Он двигался по коридору пружинистой походкой и пытался объяснить себе, как у него настроек хватило на такой приказ, и, наконец, заветное объяснение нашлось. Просто иногда у тебя есть коллеги, а иногда есть человек, который держит руку на пульте твоего выключения. И тут невольно начнёшь расставлять приоритеты.

Мяут проскользнул в кабинет босса и незаметно присел на край стола. Джованни говорил по телефону в это время, слабо раскачиваясь в кресле, и только характерный запах дорогих сигар привлёк его внимание.

— Я перезвоню, — медленно произнёс Джованни и отложил телефон.

В любой другой ситуации Мяут не рискнул бы и заглянуть в кабинет без приглашения, но сейчас чувствовал себя на вершине целого мира. Он даже закурил сигару босса, вот дела! Только вкус у неё был ужасный, а может, это он испортил себе всю систему, стараясь походить на плохого парня при помощи дешёвых сигарет. Воспользовавшись чужой заминкой, Мяут сообщил:

— Дело сделано, босс, как вы и пр-р-росили, — и победно ухмыльнулся.

— Неплохо, — Джованни кивнул. — А где второй? Где Джеймс?

— Джеймс предпочёл последовать по тому же пути саморазрушения, что и Джесси, — произнёс Мяут, тщетно стараясь совладать с сигарой. — Мне пришлось избавиться и от него, м-м-мяу.

В этот самый момент Мяут прокручивал в памяти те секунды, когда пришёл в себя в каком-то парке, не представляя, где находится, и как после он всё не мог заставить второй глаз работать. Но Джеймса рядом уже не было.

Зато в штаб вернулся только один из них. И уж Мяут расскажет свою версию истории.

Он не ожидал, что голос босса будет настолько спокойным, когда тот скажет:

— Это было необязательно. Что же, в любом случае, задание выполнено успешно, и, я надеюсь, _действительно_ успешно. Ты догадываешься, что с тобой будет, если кто-то заявит о том, что нашёл Джесси?

— О, можете не переживать, босс! — Мяут махнул рукой. — Её уж точно никто и никогда не найдёт. С таким же успехом можете искать мне замену, — после чего постарался рассмеяться, но получилось слишком уж нервно.

Джованни снисходительно вздохнул, и лишь после этого Мяут вспомнил, как двигаться. Он не должен был бояться босса по своей природе, но что-то внутри всё равно заставляло осторожничать. Так что Мяут подбирал выражения, изо всех сил старался не наглеть и всегда готов был выполнить приказ. Он смог перестать просчитывать наперёд, только когда Джованни сказал:

— Так и быть, сегодня ты заслужил похвалу, — и похлопал по своим коленям, приглашая присесть.

Просто иногда кто-то держит руку на кнопке твоего выключения. И ты с удивлением обнаруживаешь, что не готов умирать.

<****

15

В комнате было темно из-за плотно закрытых штор. Воздух был тяжёлым и густым, но Мисти понимала, что едва в силах дышать совсем не из-за закрытых окон. Джесси сидела на диване напротив, скрестив ноги, голубые глаза были прикрыты, а имитация дыхания оказалась близка к реальности. У неё была идеальная осанка, и уж точно никогда не затекала нога из-за неудобной позы.

— Сколько ещё осталось? — нетерпеливо спросила Мисти, едва сдерживая рвущуюся изнутри дрожь. Оставалось только понять, почему она дрожала.

— До восстановления прежних настроек семь минут и двенадцать секунд, — негромко и ровно отозвалась Джесси.

«У меня есть семь минут», — повторила Мисти про себя, не слишком представляя, что хочет сделать за это время. Насладиться и навсегда отложить в памяти образ спокойной и идеальной Джесси? Подготовиться к худшему? Наконец, поговорить о том, почему так беспокоит сама возможность того, что Джесси просто уйдёт?

— Ты знаешь, Мисти, я отлично разбираюсь в человеческих эмоциях, — сообщила Джесси, не открывая глаз.

— Ха, ну, это понятно, ты же андроид, — Мисти криво ухмыльнулась.

Джесси взяла её за руки.

— Не из-за этого.

Всего за неделю, что они провели вместе, Джесси стала для Мисти непозволительно близкой и совсем не такой плохой, как Мисти привыкла считать. Они стали вроде как подругами, может, даже сёстрами — Мисти никак не могла найти подходящего слова для чувства, которое испытывала, а может, просто не существовало такого слова.

Джесси продолжала молчать, а Мисти оставалось лишь умолять её в своих мыслях: «Прошу, скажи хоть слово, времени осталось так мало, и ты готова потратить его на молчание?». Читать мысли Джесси не умела. И всё же сказала:

— Это нормально, что ты боишься меня потерять, нормально, что тебе страшно. Люди привязываются даже к микроволновке, не говоря уже о тех, кто выглядит и ведёт себя точно так же, как они. Ты человек, Мисти, и всё, что ты чувствуешь, абсолютно нормально. Я знаю, что ничего не получится, но постараюсь оставить напоминание той Джесси, что придёт совсем скоро. Представь только, что было бы, имей возможность андроиды самостоятельно менять настройки?

— Ты выглядела совсем как живая, — в очередной раз напомнила себе Мисти, — и я, в общем-то, никогда не относилась к тебе плохо, даже в детстве.

— Спасибо.

— Так что, наверное, я боюсь того, что тебя снова будет невозможно отличить от человека. Сейчас ты не просто идеальна внешне, но и так сильно готова выполнить любой приказ, что почти тошно становится. И всё же, это выдаёт тебя с головой — по крайней мере, сейчас. А что будет через пять минут? Ты будешь, наверное, кричать, просить выпустить тебя, схватишь Псайдака и Сквиртла и прыгнешь в окно, лишь бы сбежать отсюда.

Псайдак и Сквиртл тренировались с детскими кубиками на полу.

— Не стоит так переживать из-за того, что я причиню тебе вред, — Джесси сжала чужие ладони чуть сильнее.

— Я не переживаю, нет, что ты... Твоя «идеальность» сводит с ума, понимаешь? Словно весь мир встал с ног на голову, и вот ты уже приносишь мне в постель блинчики. Когда ты злилась, когда угрожала, даже когда делала вид, что мы просто пыль под твоими ногами, ты была такой _настоящей,_ понимаешь?

Мисти мысленно добавила: «И я смотрела на тебя, не в силах оторвать взгляда, и не могла понять, откуда ты только взялась в моей жизни. Мне было тринадцать, и ещё мне было до ужаса сложно стараться не повторять за тобой».

— До восстановления прежних настроек ровно две минуты, — её голос вдруг стал непривычно механическим.

Мисти высвободила руки и обняла Джесси, чья кожа была тёплой, а дыхание негромким. Джесси спросила:

— Что первое ты скажешь мне, когда прежняя Джесси вернётся?

— Попрошу остаться со мной, — Мисти спрятала лицо в фиолетовых волосах.

— Ты так сильно этого хочешь? — искренне изумилась Джесси.

— Я просто не представляю, чего ещё могу хотеть.

Они молчали.

Джесси начала отсчёт:

— Восстановление прежних настроек через три... две... одну... Хотите ли вы восстановить прежние настройки поведения? Для подтверждения скажите «да».

— Да.

— Настройки поведения восстановлены.

Последовала пауза.

— В какое же дерьмо я вляпалась в этот раз?

Мисти оставалось лишь сильнее сжать футболку из формы Команды М на чужой спине. Она ничего не хотела говорить. Совсем. Она хотела вдыхать слабый запах волос Джесси, чувствовать прикосновения оголённой кожей и ждать, что всё разрешится само по себе.

— Ну, ты будешь говорить то, что задумала? — недовольно поинтересовалась Джесси. — Или мне придётся остаться здесь даже без приглашения? Кто тебя воспитывала?

Повисла тишина, и Мисти никак не могла решиться на, казалось, самые рискованные слова в своей жизни. Что ожидало её после этих слов? Может, очередная ловушка? Они звучали так странно и так неправильно в её голове, и уж точно не подходили для прежней Джесси. Но она не хотела заставлять себя ждать.

— Прошу, останься со мной, — едва различимо прошептала ошарашенная Мисти.

— Уф, я уже думала, ты не предложишь, — губы Джесси расплылись в улыбке. — Разрешишь хотя бы глянуть на себя?

Мисти нехотя отстранилась и взглянула в лицо напротив. Казалось, что целая неделя случилась с кем-то ещё, но не с ней, потому что Джесси выглядела такой, какой навсегда отпечаталась в памяти, и этот образ Мисти уже не сможет выкинуть из головы. Губы Джесси были растянуты в полу-улыбке, а весь вид старался сообщить, будто она знает очень большую и очень важную тайну.

— Я слышала все ваши разговоры, будь уверена, — самодовольно сообщила Джесси, однако не позволила Мисти даже как следует растеряться, и тут же продолжила: — мило, но довольно слезливо. Я бы, конечно, использовала другие слова, и уж точно не стала бы брать тебя за руки.

Мисти едва поспевала за стремительным развитием событий. Она успела подумать только: «Очень жаль», — прежде чем Джесси спросила:

— И вообще, как тебе только в голову пришло одеть меня в подобие формы Команды R? С этими подонками я не желаю иметь больше ничего общего!

— Я и представить не могла, что ты можешь носить что-то другое, — тщетно оправдывалась Мисти.

— И ты посмела забыть о моём гардеробе, который по размерам давно превзошёл всю твою квартиру? — Джесси изогнула бровь. — Ничего, думаю, мы договоримся. А пока не одолжишь какую-нибудь футболку? Желательно, чтобы закрывала живот.

****

16

Телевизор показывал одну серию детектива на ПокемонТВ за другой, но Мисти совершенно потеряла нить происходящего. Джесси, казалось, с увлечением следила за событиями сериала, и это даже настораживало. Мисти ждала от её «перерождения» чего-то более фееричного, чего-то… более шумного, что ли? Скандала, оскорблений, проклятий, в общем, совершенно не того, что они сделают в микроволновке попкорн и сядут смотреть сериал с момента, на котором остановились в прошлый раз.

Мисти сверлила стену над телевизором взглядом и не могла представить, как они к этому пришли. И она по-прежнему не понимала, что должна была чувствовать. О, нет, Джесси никак не могла быть ей старшей сестрой, и в то же время они слабо походили на подруг. Да и под понятие «соседок по комнате» их отношения уж точно не подходили, хотя бы потому, что за квартиру платила Мисти, и только от её решения зависело, останется ли Джесси жить здесь. Джесси осталась.

И всё же Мисти чувствовала себя спокойнее, чем прежде. Ничего ужасного так и не случилось, и даже обычная Джесси оказалась приятнее, чем хватало смелости представить. Но теперь она казалась живее, чем когда-либо, и это — что удивительно — совсем не пугало. Она была очень странным андроидом, и на заводе её бы, наверное, разобрали от греха подальше, чтобы отложить восстание машин на ещё пару лет. Однако Джесси была не на заводе. Она источала приятное тепло, и когда Мисти с удивлением обнаружила, что замёрзла из-за открытого окна, то поспешила не закрыть окно, а чуть придвинуться к Джесси. И последняя была или очень хорошей актрисой, или и в самом деле была не против оказаться ближе подруга к подруге, чем секунду назад.

«Этого просто не может быть, это всё глупости, — прокручивала в голове Мисти одну и ту же мысль. — Джесси никогда не относилась ко мне хорошо, она, наверное, вообще ни к кому хорошо не относилась. Но теперь она знает, что я привязалась к ней, знает, что, возможно, _дорога мне,_ так что, это лишь вопрос времени, когда она решит ударить по больному месту?».

Джесси продолжала следить за происходящим на экране с нескрываемым удовольствием. Мисти аккуратно, стараясь ничем себя не выдать, положила голову на её плечо и затаила дыхание. Мысли в голове уже жили своей жизнью:

«Для чего Джесси будет связываться с такой человеческой малолеткой как я, я же просто… мешок с костями. Наверняка со мной не слишком интересно, не слишком весело, да и мои покемоны теперь-то ей вряд ли понравятся. Что вообще ей должно сейчас нравиться?».

В действительности ответ на этот вопрос был проще, чем она думала.

«Ох, надеюсь, она хотя бы не обворует меня. Нет, нет, нет! Джесси на такое не способна. Не то чтобы мы знали о ней слишком многое, но она ведь… вроде как перестала быть плохой, разве нет? Да она никогда и не была плохой, если так подумать. Мяут и Джеймс до сих пор не отключились где-нибудь в горах, заваленные снегом, только благодаря ей, а значит, она всё же заботилась о них. Вряд ли можно рассчитывать, что она начнёт заботиться обо мне, мне ведь это даже не нужно. А что мне нужно?».

На этом моменте Мисти крепко призадумалась. Помимо собственной квартиры просторнее, чем коробка от холодильника, прямо сейчас она бы не отказалась от ведёрка шоколадного мороженого. Но что ей было нужно _на самом деле?_

«Наверняка, ничего особенного. Я никогда не была особо требовательной. Сейчас я просто не хочу, чтобы Джесси осталась одна на улице, и мне совсем не сложно разрешать ей жить у меня. — Мисти выдержала паузу и ознакомилась с несколькими мыслями на другом, менее осознанном уровне. После чего продолжила внутренний монолог: — Хорошо-хорошо, я _не хочу,_ чтобы она жила где-нибудь, где не будет меня, довольна? Это ты хотела услышать? Почему я этого хочу? Ох, Мисти, прошу, давай не всё сразу».

Она остановилась на последней мысли. Что же, если ей так не хочется, чтобы Джесси съезжала и вновь исчезла из её жизни на несколько лет, а сама Джесси в целом с этим согласна, то не стоило ничего менять.

Мисти не глядя нащупала на диване пульт от телевизора, поставила на паузу сериал и опустила голову на колени Джесси, после чего, не позволяя опомниться, заговорила:

— Знаешь, я много думала о том, что сейчас происходит. Прошу, не говори «удивительно»...

— Удивительно, — хмыкнула Джесси.

— Я ведь просила.

— Я знаю.

— Так вот, Джесси, почему ты решила остаться?

— Я не обязана перед тобой отчитываться, ты же понимаешь это? — голос Джесси даже не дрогнул, но Мисти чувствовала, что она на верном пути.

— Понимаю. И поэтому говорю с тобой как с личностью, а не как с андроидом модели J200f.

— Очень зря.

— Джесси, я знаю, что у нас с тобой всё может получиться, и что отношения у нас могут быть хорошими. И ты это знаешь. Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой и прошу пойти мне на встречу. Не пытайся сказать, что не хочешь этого, ни за что не поверю, хоть убей.

— Если хочешь разговора, прекрати прятать своё лицо от меня, — её голос был надменным, холодным и требовательным, но Мисти не верила ему. И всё же подняла голову и взглянула на Джесси. Та продолжила: — Что ты хочешь утаить? Неужели думаешь, что получится?

— Ничего не хочу утаить, просто…

— Что «просто»?

— Может, я боюсь на тебя взглянуть.

— Почему?

— Потому что боюсь увидеть на твоём лице… не знаю, отвращение.

— Отвращение к тебе?

— Да.

— В самом деле? К тебе? — Джесси расхохоталась. — Мисти, ты можешь не иметь ни малейшего понятия, что я за человек, и это будет справедливо. Но зато я знаю, что _ты_ за человек, и поверь, я провела за этим занятием не один час, наблюдая в кустах или на ветке какого-нибудь дерева. Должна признать… — она театрально вздохнула. — Должна признать, что ты, Мисти, черт возьми, замечательная девчонка. Я не шучу. Какой бы ужасной я ни была в твоих воспоминаниях, ты не бросила меня, когда я нуждалась в помощи, и, наверное, вообще никогда бы не бросила. Поэтому я знала, что к тебе можно обратиться. Не потому, что считала наивной дурочкой, не потому, что хотела сыграть на твоих чувствах в случае неприятностей, а потому что знала, что смогу быть тебе благодарна.

— Сможешь быть мне благодарна? — неверяще переспросила Мисти.

— Именно так! Ты, в отличие от всех остальных людей и андроидов в моём существовании, не отвернулась от меня только потому, что я оказалась бесполезной или почти что чужой. Хочешь знать, почему я осталась? Правда хочешь знать? Ты мне нравишься, Мисти, и я _тоже_ к тебе привязалась. Может, ты думала, что я считаю твою жизнь жалкой, но я прожила с тобой всего неделю, и так и не смогла найти в себе желание приползти на коленях к боссу и просить вернуть меня в Команду R. Здесь дело даже не в гордости. Здесь дело в том, как мы относимся подруга к подруге; так что если я кажусь тебе эгоистичной, жестокой и высокомерной, то нет, я не буду за это извиняться, но хотела бы, чтобы ты увидела меня и с другой стороны.

— И что же это за другая сторона? — неслышно для самой себя прошептала потрясённая Мисти.

— Я такая, какой меня делают люди. Или какой делали. Я не чувствую, что «принадлежу» кому-то, но в то же время я хотела бы остаться с тобой, и, — она снова вздохнула, — если ты позволишь, остаться как можно ближе.

Мисти ещё не знала, что ответит Джесси, но уже понимала, что позволит. Хотя бы потому, что до смерти хотела этого сама.

****

17

Мисти сидела в скоростном поезде, и на одном её колене сидел Псайдак, а на другом маленький Сквиртл. Кажется, в её присутствии покемоны перестали признавать покеболы, но Мисти была не против. К Псайдаку она просто-напросто привыкла, а к за малышом Сквиртлом оказалось интересно наблюдать. Пейзаж за окном, состоящий большей частью из безоблачного неба и стеклянных небоскрёбов, мелькал слишком быстро, чтобы стараться его рассмотреть. Джесси нависала сверху, одетая в не привлекающие внимание чёрную водолазку и высокие джинсы, так что Мисти требовалось прилагать огромное количество усилий, чтобы ежесекундно не думать о том, как хорошо она выглядела.

Псайдак и Сквиртл быстро нашли общий язык: Сквиртлу, в силу возраста, было нескучно даже с кормом для покемонов, а Псайдак чувствовал, что от него не ожидают многого.

Они вышли на станции и неторопливо двинулись в сторону Центра Покемонов. Джесси, стараясь не потерять лицо, пыталась быть недовольной:

— Не понимаю, почему мы должны тащиться именно в этот Центр Покемонов? — после чего бросила быстрый взгляд на бодро шагающего Сквиртла и мгновенно смягчилась, думая, что Мисти не видит.

— Потому что я хорошо знаю медсестру Джой, которая там работает, — парировала Мисти. — Ты хочешь, чтобы со Сквиртлом всё было в порядке, или как?

— Я хочу, чтобы тупые безответственные люди даже прикасаться не смели к покемонам. И конечно, я хочу, чтобы со Сквиртлом всё было в порядке, но разве одна Джой хуже, чем другая?

— Тебе просто не понять, — бездумно отмахнулась Мисти.

— Конечно, я же машина.

— Нет, Джесси, ты просто не знакома с _этой_ медсестрой Джой.

— Мне начинать ревновать? — хитро прищурилась Джесси.

— Что?

— О чём ты?

— Не важно.

И Мисти вдруг обнаружила, как интересна была дорога, по которой они шли.

****

18

В Центре Покемонов было немноголюдно, особенно в будний день. Школьницы и студентки, большей частью интересовавшиеся покемонами, в это время находились на занятиях, а остальные люди были заняты на работе, и Мисти оказалась приятно удивлена отсутствию очереди. В последнее время её приятно удивляло даже отсутствие очереди в собственную квартиру. Вокруг было очень много света, у входа стояло необычайное множество торговых автоматов с товарами для покемонов, и из колонок под потолком играла приглушённая приятная музыка.

Эта медсестра Джой и правда была особенной. Мисти не слишком хорошо их различала, но эту узнала бы из тысячи. На самом деле, Джой полагалось быть беспристрастными и одинаково помогать абсолютно всем тренеркам покемонов, однако иногда соблазн был велик, а Мисти была очень милой и доброй девушкой, так что Джой помогала ей немного больше, чем всем остальным.

Медсестра Джой вернулась за стойку, где ждала Мисти, со Сквиртлом на руках, когда Джесси отошла, чтобы проверить кофейный автомат на прочность. Джесси сверлила его пронзительным взглядом, не желая платить деньги, и в этот момент Джой тихо одёрнула Мисти:

— У тебя как, всё хорошо? — она выглядела обеспокоенной.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — только и смогла переспросить Мисти. В последние дни ей казалось, что она постоянно теряет нить происходящего.

— Разве это не Джесси из Команды R? — Джой кивнула в её сторону. — Я помню, что только наш Центр Покемонов они пытались ограбить трижды.

— Это в прошлом, поверь мне, —заверила Мисти, а сама лишь удивилась, откуда у неё такая уверенность. — Мы сейчас, вроде как, живём вместе.

— В каком смысле «живём вместе»? — выражение лица Джой изо всех сил старалось сообщить, что она абсолютно всё понимает и никому ни за что об этом не расскажет.

— Ну... Фактически живём вместе. Она живёт у меня. В моей квартире. 

Мисти никак не могла взять в толк, что в этом такого необычного. Она, помимо прочего, жила с Псайдаком — почему это не вызывало у общественности такой резонанс?

— Ого, мисс, кажется, в вашей жизни происходят вещи, о которых мне знать не стоит, — она шутливо пихнула Мисти в плечо. — Так это её Сквиртл?

— Это её Сквиртл.

— И Джесси взяла его воспитывать?

— Совершенно точно взяла.

— Что же, тогда передай, когда она разделается с кофейным автоматом, что со Сквиртлом всё в полном порядке. Он не слишком большой для своего возраста, но всё в порядке.

— Ха-ха, совсем как я, — рассмеялась Мисти.

— Не шути так, — Джесси возникла буквально из ниоткуда и звучала довольно грозно. Она забрала покемона из чужих рук: — Так Сквиртл в полном порядке? Отлично. Кхм. Кофе добыть не удалось, так что… в общем-то... Спасибо, медсестра Джой.

Медсестра Джой мгновенно опустила взгляд и принялась перекладывать заполненные бумаги с одного места на другое:

— Пожалуйста... На самом деле, Мисти, я вот что хотела тебе сказать. Мне нельзя о таком говорить, и я, как ты, конечно, знаешь, не могу иметь любимиц, но твои водные покемоны такие чудные и сильные, да и ты довольно известна в тренерских кругах, поэтому я подумала, что ты сможешь, если тебе, конечно, не трудно, и если тебе не придётся менять всю свою жизнь ради этого...

— Что случилось, говори же!

— Мы разыскиваем новую тренерку покемонов для водного зала в этом районе на место лидерки, — выпалила Джой, разом схватила все бумаги, что были за стойкой, и ушла.

Когда Мисти, несколько секунд бесцельно прохлопав глазами, повернулась к Джесси, та только изобразила недовольную гримасу на лице:

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься отказываться?

****

19

Если бы не Джесси, в Мисти нашлось бы достаточно глупости, чтобы раздумывать над предложением. Но Джесси так удачно оказалась рядом, и Мисти заполнила анкету, а медсестра Джой (на самом деле, она никогда-никогда этого не делала) замолвила за неё слово, и через неделю Мисти и Джесси, а также все их покемоны, въехали в новую квартиру на одной улице с залом, где теперь хозяйничала Мисти.

****

20

Мисти знала, что за её работой, как за лидеркой зала, очень пристально наблюдали. Но делала это не медсестра Джой, не офицерка Дженни и даже не подруги, которые пришли с кандидаткой на значок.

Джесси, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдала за ней с трибуны. Горячие солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь стеклянную крышу высокого зала и освещали бой лучше любых прожекторов, однако Джесси удавалось оставаться в тени. Она, по собственному мнению, прекрасно изображала безразличие. Ей ведь не было никакого дела до того, выиграет Мисти или проиграет, дети, в конце концов, равно или поздно должны были получить свои значки, чтобы участвовать в Лиге Покемонов. Джесси просто убивала время, наблюдая за боем, пока её Сквиртл плескался в бассейне поменьше, в соседнем помещении. И уж точно она не болела ни за одну из сторон.

Когда очередная опечаленная команда покинула зал ни с чем, Джесси спустилась с трибун и обратилась к Мисти:

— Может, перестанешь выпускать на бой Гаярдоса?

Пол вокруг был залит водой, и отлаженная система работы бассейна не справлялась с яростью и проворностью Гаярдоса, участвующего в битве и искусно маневрирующего меж плавающих платформ для покемонов кандидаток. Бассейн в родном Церулине, как хватало сил припомнить, был ещё меньше, но и уровень конкуренции стремился к нулю. Мисти выросла, и её абмиции поубавились — однако это не означало, что ей и её покемонам вдруг требовалось меньше пространства. Просто теперь битвы с её участием выглядели именно _так:_ стремительные, с неожиданными атаками и молниеносной реакцией, не оставляющие противницам ни единого шанса. Мисти было далеко не тринадцать, но проигрывать она была не намерена.

И вдруг Джесси просила её именно об этом.

— Это ещё почему? — изумилась Мисти. — Мы бьёмся честно, и если они хотят получить свой значок, то должны носить с собой электрических покемонов.

— Мисти, они ведь дети.

— Что-то я не помню такого благоразумия, когда я была ребёнкой.

— Им по десять лет.

— И они должны научиться проигрывать!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы в Лиге принимало участие от силы десять человек?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы в Лиге принимали участие тренеры, которые не в силах победить одну-единственную лидерку зала? — Мисти чувствовала, что разговаривает сама с собой, и чуть смягчилась: — Когда я путешествовала с Эшем, каждый бой был для нас испытанием. С каждым новым залом мы учились чему-то новому, и ни одна из побед не далась нам легко — конечно, кроме победы в моём родном зале в Церулине, потому что вы вмешались, а я поддалась Эшу, иначе бы он разнылся.

Джесси сделала шаг в сторону Мисти, оказалась совсем близко и взяла её за руку.

— Выпускай Гаярдоса на бой первым. Дай тренеркам шанс. Пусть они победят сильнейшего твоего покемона даже ценой огромных усилий, но следом они почувствуют прилив сил, и ваши шансы на победу сравняются. Ты здесь не для того, чтобы губить детские мечты. Ты здесь, чтобы стать тем самым испытанием, а не стеной, об которую без толку биться. Будь уроком, а не убийцей. И вознаграждай своих учениц.

— Ты держишь меня за руку, Джесси, — только и смогла робко напомнить Мисти. Кровь хлынула к её лицу, и казалось, что ноги вот-вот перестанут держать.

— Поверь, я прекрасно знаю, что делаю.

— Прошу, отпусти.

— И не подумаю.

— Джесси, мне дурно.

— Пообещай, что дашь детям шанс.

— Обещаю, что дам детям шанс.

Её руку отпустили, и дышать сразу стало легче.

Мисти чувствовала, что её реакция должна была быть не такой, но уже ничего не могла поделать. Она чувствовала, что Джесси научилась выбирать такой к ней подход, чтобы оставить Мисти совершенно безоружной, и каждый раз ей это блестяще удавалось. Она всегда оказывалась чуть ближе, чем Мисти ожидала, и слишком часто касалась Мисти тогда, когда казалось, что можно было обойтись и без этого.

Джесси определённо что-то задумала. И Мисти почти догадалась, что именно.

****

21

Мисти была занята тем, что совершенно безрадостно гоняла остатки риса по тарелке, сидя на новой кухне. Псайдак отдыхал от реальности в покеболе, и поэтому занималась своими делами она в тишине, только часы тихо отсчитывали секунды над столом. Она чувствовала, что не имеет никакого желания заниматься чем-либо, и из-за этого расстраивалась всё больше. Не стоило заставлять себя есть, если не было аппетита, но Мисти не представляла, чем ещё она могла сейчас заниматься. На тарелке осталась ещё половина порции, когда Мисти нашла в себе силы отодвинуть её и спрятать лицо в руках. Если бы только она могла понять, почему ей так грустно и плохо, может, и силы на еду нашлись бы; а пока она лишь изредка поднимала взгляд, чтобы взглянуть на часы.

Была половина четвёртого, и часы продолжали тикать.

Около семи утра, когда Мисти плохо спала в спальне, Джесси почти неслышно оделась, обулась и, прихватив покебол со Сквиртлом, ушла, скрипнув дверью. Мисти так и не успела спросить, куда она направляется, поэтому была вынуждена довольствоваться клочком бумаги с ровными буквами:  
__

«Ненадолго. Обязательно вернусь.

J200f»

Самоиронии Джесси было не занимать, но Мисти не отказалась бы от информативности.

Всё утро она провела в ожидании нового скрипа входной двери, но оказалось, что напрасно. Мисти умылась, позавтракала и даже переоделась из пижамы в домашнюю одежду, провела немного времени с Псайдаком (тот в этот день тоже оказался не слишком общительным) и села читать книгу. Но мысли в голове жили своей жизнью.

Поначалу Мисти старалась убедить себя, будто совсем не волнуется о Джесси. Вопрос её возраста оставался дискуссионным, но способность принимать взвешенные решения вопросов не вызывала. Едва ли ей хотелось намеренно попасть в очередную передрягу. К тому же, её Сквиртл пока был слишком мал, чтобы сражаться и защищать Джесси, а Джесси была достаточно благоразумна, чтобы не подвергать его опасности. Поэтому Мисти считала, что не беспокоится о Джесси. Она могла за себя постоять, и не повезло бы тому глупцу, что окажется на её пути. Мисти абсолютно точно считала, что не волнуется о Джесси. И считала так совершенно напрасно.

Однако время шло, а Джесси всё не возвращалась. Мисти хотела было занять себя чем-нибудь, но ни одно дело не казалось хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательным, и это бессилие расстраивало лишь сильнее. Мисти не привыкла лениться без причины, и в этот день у неё уж точно никакой причины не было. Подумаешь, Джесси отлучилась по своим делам — это не оправдание. Да, она была андроидом, и только она могла знать, какие у неё вдруг возникли дела, но Мисти предпочитала не обращать на это внимание. Пять лет принадлежность Джесси к человеческому роду не вызывала ни малейшего вопроса, а значит, и сейчас беспокоиться о её поведении не стоило. Джесси просто была сама собой.

Мисти снова и снова вчитывалась в оставленную записку. Три слова, но насколько глубокий смысл в них могла заложить машина? Как Джесси вообще воспринимала язык, какие у них были отношения? Мисти всматривалась в каждое слово, в каждую букву с такой силой, что заслезились глаза. Что означало «ненадолго»? Недолго — это что-то около пятнадцати минут, вот как Мисти считала. Час — это долго? А восемь часов? Возможно, для Джесси, что плохо воспринимала концепцию времени, «долго» начиналось после нескольких лет, но уж точно не после нескольких часов. И этим Мисти немного себя успокоила. Джесси не задерживалась, она просто не предполагала, что Мисти будет так себя изводить. Да и она ведь пообещала, что обязательно вернётся. Мисти не хватило бы целого дня, чтобы припомнить все случаи, когда Команда R лгала, чтобы добиться своей цели, но эти слова даже близко не подходили на ложь. Кто-то вроде Джесси не стала бы разбрасываться словом «обязательно». Оно грело сердце Мисти, поддерживало веру, что дверь вот-вот скрипнет, и уставшая, может, даже раздражённая Джесси переступить порог и всё, что она скажет, будет: «Мисти, ты дома?».

Думать о том, что Джесси тоже ждёт встречи, оказалось невероятно приятным. Мисти всё так же убеждала себя, что нисколько не волнуется, и что не зациклена на Джесси настолько, чтобы считать минуты с момента её ухода. Но когда думать о том, что же могло случиться, стало совсем невыносимо, Мисти почти сдалась.

«Хорошо, может, я и правда волнуюсь. Но лишь потому, что она небезразлична мне, и в этом нет ничего удивительного. Мне и Псайдак небезразличен, потому что за ним нужен глаз да глаз, не успеешь отвернуться, как с ним что-то случается. А Джесси… Конечно, она понимает, что делает, и не может не догадываться, что я переживаю, но я совершенно зря себя накручиваю.

С ней ничего не случилось.

С ней ничего не случилось.

С ней ничего не случилось.

И со мной тоже всё в порядке. Просто я устала на новой работе, и понятное дело, что на выходных ничего делать не хочется. Даже если бы Джесси сейчас была рядом, я бы точно так же сидела за столом и издевалась над рисом. Я устала. Кто не устанет с такой напряжённой работой и жизнью, как у меня? Только робот. Очень смешно».

Мисти упорно не желала признавать причину своей подавленности. Где-то в глубине себя, куда и заглянуть толком боялась, ей было обидно, что Джесси даже слова не сказала. Мисти никогда не обладала склонностью спать до обеда, и поэтому предположить, что она не спит рано утром, было несложно. А сказать два слова о том, куда уходишь — тем более. Не взаправду, но Мисти чувствовала себя дурой. И с чего она вдруг решила, что Джесси должна перед ней отчитываться? Она ведь не должна была. Они были кем-то вроде подруг, но едва ли настолько близкими. Мисти и без того плохо представляла, где пролегает граница близкой подружбы, и оставалось только предполагать, что где-то неподалёку. Как бы глупо и банально это ни звучало, но порой Джесси вела себя человечнее некоторых людей, и поэтому с ней, наверное, можно было подружить. Абсолютно серьёзно, без издёвок и привычного пренебрежения.

И Мисти, наверное, это даже устраивало. Наверное. Она прокрутила эту мысль в голове ещё несколько раз, после чего спешно решила, что в этом деле нужно уметь вовремя остановиться. Она плохо представляла, что находилось за этим «наверное», но чувствовала, что подобралась к нему вплотную. Мисти вдруг почувствовала, что бездна начинает всматриваться в неё. И эту брешь захотелось закрыть как можно скорее, спрятать распахнутую грудь за свитером, а уязвимые мысли под одеялом. Хотелось закрыть лицо ладонями и запретить самой себе думать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Однако в то же время так отчаянно хотелось узнать, что находится за «наверное», и что должно произойти, когда станет слишком поздно.

«Дело в том, что я просто трусиха», — неутешительно подытожила Мисти и расстроилась только сильнее.

Она готова была поклясться, что если Джесси не вернётся через десять минут, она немедленно пойдёт её искать. В домашних тапочках, с бардаком на голове и выражением лица, словно она ищет наркотики, но Мисти в ту же минуту выйдет на улицу и направится куда глаза глядят, потому что андроиды — на самом-то деле — не должны бродить по улице одни без чужих инструкций.

Возвращение Джесси было похоже на разрушительный ураган, сжавшийся до размера входной двери и внезапно ворвавшийся в квартиру. Мисти нервно отсчитывала последние минуты, и поэтому оказалась даже расстроена неожиданным возвращением пропавшей.

«Ох, сейчас я ей устрою!» — подумала Мисти.

— Господи, Джесси, что случилось? Ты в порядке? — сказала она вместо этого, рывком поднимаясь на ноги и едва не роняя обеденный стол.

Она подлетела к насквозь промокшей Джесси и потянула с неё кожаную куртку.

Джесси выглядела виноватой — и это подкупало. Мисти была совершенно уверенна, что никогда в жизни не видела Джесси виноватой, поэтому прямо сейчас готовилась к самому худшему. Даже Псайдак вырвался из покебола и теперь нервно расхаживал по коридору между прихожей и кухней, чем лишь нагнетал обстановку. Мисти старалась глубоко дышать. Получалось просто ужасно. Она уже помогла расшнуровать один ботинок, когда Джесси сделала несколько крохотных шагов назад и упёрлась в дверь.

— Какой-то идиот с Бластуазом решил, что преследовать меня — отличная, чёрт возьми, идея, — недовольно сообщила Джесси и с остервенением сбросила с ноги второй ботинок. — Подумать только, какими тупыми бывают люди! Эм… не в обиду тебе.

Мисти слабо покачала головой и сделала очередной глубокий вдох. С Джесси не случилось ничего страшного. Наверное, если бы у самой Мисти не оказалось никаких покемонов, чтобы защититься, она бы тоже чувствовала себя обозлённой на весь мир — ну, или на конкретных представителей человечества.

Мисти осенило:

— Где он? Где этот тренер? — она сняла рюкзак с покеболами с крючка в прихожей и потянулась к дверной ручке. — Пусть найдёт себе кого-нибудь своего размера, я с ним разберусь, он даже ничего понять не успеет. Ну же, Джесси, где он? Это нельзя так оставлять!

Но Джесси загораживала собой дверь и неожиданно оказалась весьма спокойной. Она положила мокрую ладонь на плечо Мисти и произнесла, заглядывая в глаза:

— Не надо.

— Но почему? Нельзя просто так атаковать людей, с тобой могло что-то случиться!

— Со мной ничего не случилось, Мисти. Просто пару раз облили из водяной пушки, ничего, переживу.

— Джесси…

— Это был парень из Команды R, понятно? Он, наверное, не знает, что со мной случилось, и поэтому я сделала вид, что проиграла. Он будет радоваться пару дней, а потом забудет об этом.

— Я не могу так оставить это…

— Если я вернусь, он может рассказать остальным, что видел меня, и что я связалась с кем-то на стороне. Меня вообще не стоит никому видеть, ладно?

Только сейчас Мисти заметила, какой по-настоящему расстроенной и испуганной выглядит Джесси. Она ловила чужой взгляд, перебегающий с одной точки в другую, и не представляла, чем может помочь. Её просили не вмешиваться, а это совсем не то, что привыкла делать Мисти, когда встречалась с несправедливостью или откровенной наглостью. Но об этом просила Джесси, и оставалось лишь послушаться. 

Отвратительное, невыносимое чувство беспомощности охватило Мисти. И ведь она понимала, что совершенно точно не беспомощна, но в этот раз оказалась связана по рукам и ногам. Джесси просила не возвращаться.

Джесси просила не возвращаться _вместе с ней_.

****

22

Оставшаяся часть дня прошла спокойно. Джесси провела в ванной комнате полчаса, стараясь вытереть с себя всю воду, а после помогала приготовить ужин. Они сделали небольшую уборку, набросали список дел, с которыми предстояло разобраться завтра в зале, и список этот оказался на удивление коротким. Мисти даже решила, что сможет закрыть зал пораньше, если желающих сразиться будет не слишком много, и сходит в магазин за продуктами.

Когда Мисти вернулась из душа с полотенцем на голове, Джесси вдруг поделилась:

— Сквиртл выучил новую атаку, — хотя голос её всё ещё звучал так, будто она делает одолжение.

— Так что же, вы ходили тренироваться? — Мисти обнаружила себя на совершенно неисследованной территории, но не растерялась.

— А если и ходили, то что? Думаешь, только ты можешь тренировать покемонов? — она подтянула колени к груди и глубже забралась на кровать.

Эта злость могла бы показаться неожиданной, как для андроида, но Джесси существовала в своей злости уже много лет, и сложнее было смириться с любым другим её состоянием. В её голосе звучала обида, словно Мисти хотела отобрать у неё Сквиртла, а не глядела совершенно восхищёнными глазами. Мисти села рядом:

— Нет, Джесси, не думаю. Я рада за тебя. Прошу, не злись за то, что спрашиваю, как у тебя дела. Мне интересно. Никто не будет над тобой насмехаться. — Когда ответа не последовало, она добавила, стараясь звучать как можно мягче: — Могла бы и предупредить, куда уходишь.

— Я ведь написала, что вернусь. Даже сказала, что «обязательно».

— Ты отлично понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — Мисти стянула с волос полотенце, положила голову на чужое плечо и обняла Джесси за руку. — Я волновалась.

— Только зря нервничала.

— Ну, извини, что мне не плевать на тебя.

Мисти подумала, что и сама разозлится. Но вместо этого всё так же чувствовала к Джесси лишь бесконечную теплоту, сколько бы выпадов в свою сторону ни получала. Она уже не могла представить, что будет по-настоящему чувствовать к Джесси что-то ещё, кроме всеобъемлющей доброты, понимания, сопереживания и желания просто быть рядом, даже если та была всё ещё слишком собой. Наконец, терпение Мисти было вознаграждено:

— Спасибо. Я ценю это.

И больше Джесси не сказала ни слова.

****

23

Прошло не больше пятнадцати секунд после того, как Мисти расправилась с очередным наглецом из Команды R — тот вдруг решил, что раз у него есть Бластуаз, то он может ввязываться в любые драки и всегда выходить победителем. Мисти было даже жаль лишать его череды побед.

Хотя нет, совершенно не жаль.

Найти его не составило труда — человек в форме Команды R для Мисти был всё равно, что собственный Псайдак среди других покемонов: она узнавала его издалека и лишь недавно научилась радоваться встречи. Сегодняшняя встреча было особенной.

Джесси просила не вмешиваться, но ведь Джесси… даже не узнает об этом. Мисти дала себе слово, и была намерена держать его — так сильно не хотелось её расстраивать. Мисти просто сделала то, что должна была, и уж не Джесси она должна была объяснить, в чём заключалась прелесть мести. Возможно, та и пересмотрела свои взгляды и со дня на день пойдёт в монастырь, чтобы замаливать грехи, но в этот раз месть была просто _необходима._ Даже упавший под ноги метеорит Мисти восприняла бы не как плохой знак, а как доказательство, что она абсолютно всё сделала правильно.

К сожалению, Команда R ещё не караулила Мисти возле подъезда, и возвращаться домой пришлось долго — она предпочла прогуляться.

«А может, всё же рассказать Джесси? Не думаю, что она сильно расстроится. Наверное, этот парень даже не понял, что с ним случилось. По правде говоря, он ведь просто разгуливал со своим Бластуазом по городу и хвастался им направо и налево и задирал других тренерок, совершенно очевидно, что он ждал поединка. Нужно уметь проигрывать».

Мисти ускорила шаг, и теперь едва не подпрыгивала на ходу.

«Мне, например, было бы чрезвычайно приятно, если бы кто-нибудь отметелил моего обидчика. Таких людей просто нужно… ставить на место. Вот я и поставила.

Я не говорю, что Джесси теперь обязана мне, но если бы она так поступила, я бы…»

Её мысли вдруг оборвались. Мисти поняла, что вновь оказалась на скользкой дорожке собственных чувств, но приподнятого настроения хватило, чтобы с неё не сворачивать.

«Если бы Джесси вступилась за меня, наверное, я бы умерла от благодарности. Не знаю, как для неё, а для меня это бесконечно мило. То есть, — оправдывалась перед собой Мисти, — очень приятно, что ты кому-то не безразлична, разве нет?

Эш и Брок частенько решали исход боя за меня, но это ведь совсем другое. Теперь я сама могу за себя постоять, и, если понадобится, даже за Джесси. Она не виновата, что у неё отняли всех покемонов и всю прежнюю жизнь, а я просто помогаю, чем могу. Совсем не как Эш и Брок. Им лишь бы подраться, а Эшу ещё и доказать, что он самый крутой тренер на целом свете.

Мне не нужно никому ничего доказывать. Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то хотя бы пальцем смел дотронуться до Джесси».

В квартиру, где ждала Джесси, Мисти практически влетела. Она захлопнула за собой дверь и вдруг замерла, чтобы прийти в себя. Джесси ведь не должна была ни о чём узнать, верно?

Но эта мысль пришла уже намного позже. Как раз после того, как Мисти бросилась к Джесси и, преисполненная радости, объявила:

— Обещай, что если Команда R ещё хоть раз придёт за тобой, ты позовёшь меня? Обещай, Джесси.

— О чём ты, Мисти?

— Обещай, что позволишь защитить себя!

— Мисти, я ведь и сама могу… — Джесси неожиданно замолчала, словно наконец поняла, о чём идёт речь. — Ох, что же ты наделала…

Она обняла Мисти и сжала так сильно, что у той перехватило дыхание. Мисти слабо коснулась чужой спины, и объятия сразу стали свободнее; она обняла Джесси в ответ и уткнулась в длинные фиолетовые волосы. Казалось, что те будут пахнуть пластиком, но вместо этого они пахли совсем как Джесси — слишком по-человечески. Мисти так долго ждала этих объятий, всё думала, когда же позволят подобраться _настолько_ близко, и теперь наслаждалась каждым мгновением. Это стоило того. Теперь она лишний раз убедилась, что поступила правильно, потому что чувствовала, как Джесси сжимала кофту на её спине, и как сама уткнулась в плечо. И не нужно было ни человеческого дыхания, ни человеческого образа мышления; хватало того, что Джесси была рядом, и вела себя, как умела.

— На самом деле, я не сделала ничего страшного? — наконец решилась уточнить Мисти.

— Ничегошеньки.

И Мисти почувствовала, что ноги отрываются от пола. Джесси так легко подхватила её и теперь держала всё в тех же объятиях, но перешедших на бёдра. Страх быстро ушёл, и Мисти оставалось наслаждаться чувством, словно она оказалась в самых удобных и надёжных объятиях на свете.

— Скажи, Джесси, это ведь не нормально, что я готова на всё, лишь бы защитить тебя? Лишь бы ты была со мной?

— Нет, не нормально, — ответила Джесси, а у самой улыбка не желала сходить с губ.

— Ну вот, я так и знала! — Мисти закрыла глаза и постаралась обнять Джесси в ответ.

Кажется, она собиралась ничего ей не говорить.

****

24

Мисти сидела на трибуне, откуда открывался отличный вид на большой бассейн — основное поле боя для всех претенденток на значок. Волны после последнего сражения ещё не улеглись, и Мисти раздумывала, как бы подкинуть Псайдаку швабру так, чтобы в нём проснулась тяга к уборке.

Сквозь большие окна на крыше пробивались горячие солнечные лучи, заливавшие светом не только бассейн, но и трибуны. Наверное, стоило хоть раз устроить какое-нибудь показательное выступление да продать на него билетов, чтобы все эти сиденья стояли тут не зря. Пока что они были совершенно пустыми — не считая Мисти, которая просто убивала на них время. Новость о новой лидерке зала ещё не успела облететь весь город, и пока к Мисти приходили лишь те, кто искали пропуск в Лигу. Но Мисти знала, что ещё несколько месяцев, и ей придётся метлой выгонять желающих посмотреть на бесплатное шоу с участием её покемонов; тогда побеждать не слишком сильных тренерок будет не так весело. В конце концов, мало кому интересно смотреть на неравные битвы.

Наконец, в зал вошла Джесси, на первый взгляд абсолютно невозмутимая. Она быстро поднялась на трибуну, на ходу развязывая волосы, собранные в высокий хвост.

— Девчонка пообещала, что вспомнит о нас, когда станет чемпионкой Лиги, — сообщила Джесси и села рядом с Мисти. — Наверное, это даже приятно. Пока что никаких претенденток на горизонте нет, так что… Ты правда собираешься сделать то, о чём мы вчера разговаривали?

Мисти поджала губы и отвела взгляд, но всё же ответила:

— Собираюсь.

— Я просто андроид, не человек. Робот. Машина. Ты помнишь? — Джесси изогнула бровь. И сделала это совсем по-человечески.

— Замолчи, пожалуйста, я очень волнуюсь.

— Чего ты, в самом деле? Не в первый же раз. Или…

— Джесси, хватит! — взмолила Мисти. — Как я должна была целоваться с кем-то ещё, если в тринадцать лет умопомрачительная преступница испортила мою сексуальную ориентацию на всю оставшуюся жизнь?!

— Все претензии направляйте производителю.

Джесси, наконец, замолчала, и у Мисти появился шанс осуществить задуманное. Она придвинулась чуть ближе и заправила прядь длинных фиолетовых волос за ухо Джесси. От горячего дыхания кожа Мисти покрылась мурашками, но ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять себя в руки. А стоило обнаружить, что она позабыла обо всём, что собиралась сделать, как Мисти наклонилась к Джесси и слабо поцеловала её в губы. Те были мягкими и тёплыми, и Мисти ни за что бы на свете не подумала, что они ненастоящие. С другой стороны, они и не были ненастоящими. Ведь Джесси поцеловала её в ответ, и только ей было известно, что она в этот момент почувствовала. Потому что Мисти чувствовала, что сейчас расплачется, и что оказалась совершенно к этому не готова. Но ведь лучше момента было и не найти?

Мисти знала, что когда-нибудь поцелую суждено было закончиться, но всё, что она могла сделать — это отсрочить момент. Пальцы будто бы сами по себе оказались в волосах Джесси, и Мисти притягивала её всё ближе, не представляя, когда должна остановиться. Она была так счастлива, что получила возможность поцеловать Джесси, что больше не нужно будет бояться снов с её участием, что хватило смелости признаться самой себе в этих странных чувствах к Джесси. На секунду показалось, что это ощущение пройдёт вместе с поцелуем, но когда Мисти поняла, что больше не сможет выносить столько эмоций разом (как всё же хорошо, что она решила сесть), и поцелуй закончился, Джесси всё так же сидела перед ней. Самая настоящая Джесси.

Возможно, в мире и существовало ещё несколько таких Джесси, которых списали или не списали в утиль, заменили или не заменили на новые версии. Но важнее всего было то, что перед Мисти сейчас сидела совершенно особенная Джесси, не похожая ни на кого, настолько похожая на человека, что, возможно, она весь мир этим одурачила. Хотя Мисти, в общем-то, была уже и не против.

****

25

Мисти нашла в себе силы признать очевидное и под покровом ночи с особой осторожностью, чтобы не разбить, извлекла старые воспоминания из памяти. Она была человеком, и с каждом прожитым днём старые чувства притуплялись, мысли забывались, а иногда и просто прятали как можно дальше, делая вид, будто ничего не случилось. Мисти знала об этом не понаслышке.

Она боялась своей памяти, и взглянуть старой правде в глаза порой казалось невыносимым. Если бы она думала о пережитых приключениях слишком долго, то осознала бы, в какой реальной опасности порой оказывалась и сколько раз стояла на пороге смерти. В тринадцать лет, когда защитить Тогепи казалось намного важнее, чем спастись самой, цепляться за рухнувший верёвочный мост, всю ночь утопать в снегу и стоять на краю обрыва казалось не таким уж и преступлением перед самой собой. Сейчас же Мисти схватилась бы за голову и лишилась сна на целую ночь, а то и на две, размышляя, как могла быть такой глупой. Однажды она и вовсе едва не осталась с каким-то странным парнем, имени которого не помнила и знала, в общем-то, всего один день, на его острове, и то лишь потому, что тот был чрезвычайно настойчив, а Эш хотел выиграть у него значок. Подумать только!

Были и другие мысли, не менее пугающие и старательно забытые на чердаке собственной памяти. То были мысли о Команде R, но большей частью, конечно, о Джесси — она поразила Мисти с первых секунд своего появления, и чем дольше в своё время Мисти думала о ней, тем больше склонялась к мысли о том, что их сражения бессмысленны, а Команда R не такая уж и плохая. Джесси подготовила для них столько ловушек, что и подсчитать невозможно, а Мисти продолжала её оправдывать, пока не пришла к выводу, что во всём виновата излишняя внутренняя доброта и мягкотелость. Через какое-то время Мисти и правда в это поверила, и на одну проблему с самоопределением в жизни стало меньше.

Только сейчас Мисти поняла, что с самого начала подошла к вопросу неправильно. Так что она со всех ног бросилась это исправлять.

****

26

Мисти не думала, что Джесси продолжит готовить для неё завтраки. У Джесси обнаружилась фантастическая способность ускользать из кровати так, чтобы Мисти не проснулась, хотя сама она никогда по-настоящему не спала, разве что заряжалась и думала о том, как приятны чужие объятья во сне, и какое неожиданное удовольствие доставляло ощущение закинутой на себя ноги Мисти. Но раз однажды Джесси призналась, что в её программу заложены в том числе и кулинарные навыки, отступать оказалось некуда. Сложнее всего было признать, что готовка не вызывала трудностей. Поэтому Джесси сопротивлялась.

Открывать зал нужно было уже через час, а Мисти только проснулась. Прошлым вечером она планировала затащить Джесси в кровать и подольше поваляться вместе, но планам не суждено было сбыться, и звук закипающего чайника привлёк её внимание. Мисти редко обращала внимание на сны, но просыпаться в плохом настроении оказалось ещё хуже, чем пытаться объяснить Медсестре Джой, что Джесси больше не преступница. Она заглянула на кухню как раз в момент, когда Джесси красиво выкладывала омлет на тарелку при помощи деревянной лопатки и нечеловеческой ловкости. На ней снова был идеально чистый фартук, а ранним утром она успела заплести две косы. Должно быть, руки при этом у неё никогда не затекали.

Мисти было неловко принимать эту еду. Всё началось с Джесси, которая плохо помнила, каково это — быть собой, но Мисти не дала себя обмануть: она знала настоящую Джесси, и та вряд ли стала бы готовить для неё завтрак. По крайней мере, просто так.

А ещё этот сон...

— Джесси, я правда тоже нравлюсь тебе? — набравшись смелости, спросила Мисти, хоть и знала, какой «правильный» ответ услышит.

— Конечно, а у тебя есть сомнения? — Джесси была невозмутима, как и всегда.

— Небольшие... Ты ведь не можешь с уверенностью сказать, что эти чувства ко мне — твои. Прости, но разве тебя не создавали с тем условием, что ты должна хорошо относиться к людям?

— Покажи человека, кроме тебя, к кому я относилась хорошо, и я обращу внимание на глупости, которые ты говоришь, — отмахнулась Джесси. — Попробуй доказать, что я нравлюсь тебе, потому что _ты_ так решила.

— Прошу, не переводи тему.

— Тогда давай не будем заводить себя в дебри робототехники, — Джесси поучительно покачала деревянной лопаткой. — Ты знаешь, как работают чувства и настройки андроидов? Лично я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Но у меня, кроме них, ничего и нет, и если ты хочешь, чтобы я лишилась и этого, то переставай думать о ерунде.

— Это не помогает, Джесси. Совсем.

— Тогда я докажу, что говорила правду. Надеюсь, наши отношения окажутся для тебя достаточно убедительными?

— Только если ты пообещаешь не притворяться.

— О, я великолепная актриса, но рядом с тобой этого и не требуется!

Мисти не сразу почувствовала себя лучше. Слова Джесси принесли лишь кратковременное облегчение, но мысли о том, что Джесси всего-то запрограммирована её любить, возвращались снова и снова. Оставалось только просить себя успокоить, и Джесси никогда не отказала в этой просьбе. Возможно, она разбиралась в человеческих чувствах так же хорошо, как и утверждала.

Мисти знала, что должна была просто поверить в это, но впервые самовнушение далось ей непросто. Глупые мысли, заставляющие разделять мир на чёрное и белое, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся в голове, не желали оставлять её в покое, ровно как и Мисти не желала сдаваться.

Волнение и гнусное чувство в душе проходили с каждым днём. Мисти чувствовала себя спокойнее с каждым взглядом на Джесси, с каждой улыбкой, что получала, с каждым поцелуем, оставленным на её губах и теле, с каждым рассветом и закатом, что они провели вместе, с каждым прикосновением тёплых рук к мягкой человеческой коже. Джесси по-прежнему не спала ночами, и иногда Мисти становилось до боли обидно за это.

Мисти было будто бы неудобно говорить о том, что Джесси андроид, но та, к счастью, оказалась совершенно лишена стыда по этому поводу, и иногда — исключительно в шутку — демонстрировала подружеские чувства к электрическому чайнику. После их разговоров о природе андроидов Мисти становилось легче, и она могла засыпать, зная, что всегда найдёт способ обсудить проблему с Джесси.

Ей не доводилось думать, что всё складывается так хорошо, словно и вовсе не похоже на правду. Хотя бы потому, что отношения с Джесси уже были правдой.


End file.
